With Open Arms (Indonesia Ver) - Sequel(?)
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Chapter 11-19 With Open Arms by JuneKyu. Apa yang terjadi di antara Suho dan Kris setelah berpisah. Tetap bertahan dalam keegoisan hati terpuruk rasa sakit, atau justru mulai membuka hati salingg menerima dan memulai dari awal? KRISHO
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 11 : Let It Go**

**A.N : sebagian besar chap ini flashback ditulus dengan huruf **_Italic_**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**2 Years later (After the divorce)**

**Kris POV**

"Pak, ini kopi anda." Sekretarisku -Amy- meletakkan sebuah cup berwarna biru di mejaku.

"Terima kasih." Kataku tanpa menatapnya.

"Meeting dengan para pemegang saham diadakan pukul 5.30" lanjutnya. Setelah itu berpamitan sebelum keluar dari ruanganku.

Aku berhenti mengetik, dan mengambil cup berisi kopi yang kuminta tadi. Hangat. Sekarang sudah bulan Desember dan dinginnya semakin menusuk.

'Aku ingin minum' pikirku sambil meletakkan cup-nya kembali ke atas meja lalu menggosok mataku yang terasa lelah. Masih ada 2 rapat lagi sebelum aku bisa pulang ke rumah. Kupijat pelipisku; membuang nafas kasar.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bisa tidur diatas 3 jam dan itu bukan main membuatku kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mengambil ponselku dan menelepon Amy.

"Ya, Mr. Wu?" Gadis berambut merah itu segera mengangkat panggilannya di dering pertama.

"Dapatkah kau membatalkan kedua rapatku hari ini?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Baiklah.. apa anda merasa tidak enak badan, Mr. Wu?" Tanya Amy prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan." jawabku sembari sedikit tertawa.

"Baiklah, Mr. Wu. Saya akan membatalkan meeting dan memberi tahu para pemegang saham."

"Terima kasih Amy." Kataku lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan panggilan.

Langsung saja aku berdiri dan mengambil mantelku serta kunci mobil. Didalam lift, kusandarkan dahiku ke pintu metal, membiarkan dinginnya logam meredakan rasa pusing yang mendera.

Aku benar-benar ingin minum.

_Well_, sebenarnya aku juga bukan seorang peminum. Hanya saja, segalanya benar-benar membuatku stress. Dan aku selalu minum tiap tiba di rumah. Hanya hari ini aku bisa tidur cukup. Tapi aku yakin, tanpa minum aku tak akan bisa tidur.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan aku segera berjalan keluar. Pergi ke tempat parkir dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Udaranya sangat dingin hari ini. Tapi aku hanya menyalakan penghangatnya dengan suhu yang bahkan tidak bisa dibilang hangat juga.

Lalu lintasnya benar-benar mengerikan, macet. Membuatku perlu sekitar satu jam hanya untuk sampai rumah. New York benar-benar penuh sesak, dan aku sedikit menyesal pindah kesini.

Akhirnya. Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Udara hangat menerpa wajahku ketika aku mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah bernuansa biru tua itu. Aku tahu rumah ini terlalu besar untukku. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Suho beberapa tahun lalu, sama sekali tak terpikirkan untukku supaya pergi berkencan lagi. Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu sibuk.

Tiba-tiba terbesit di otakku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan_nya_..

Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol _whiskey_ lalu menuangkannya ke gelas. Setelah itu membawa botol dan gelas yang terisi itu ke kamarku dan meletakkannya ke meja nakas. Dalam sekali teguk, aku meminumnya.

Terbesit lagi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan anak-anak..

Kutuang lagi _whiskey _ke dalam gelasku, dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Rumah yang benar-benar sepi. Kunyalakan TV hanya untuk memutar musik acak. Lagu yang pertama terputar adalah lagu milik Linkin Park berjudul 'In Pieces'. Aku hanya membuang nafasku lagi, lalu menuang _whiskey_nya lagi.

_So I, I won't be the one, be the one to leave this in pieces. And you, you will be alone. Alone with all your secrets and regrets don't lie…_

Lagunya terus saja berputar, seakan menjadi backsound kesepianku. Hanya kubiarkan.

Beberapa gelas _whiskey _kemudian kepalaku mulai terasa berputar. Segalanya di ruanganku serasa jatuh. Kurebahkan tubuhku dan menutup mataku sesaat.

Aku hanya berharap mereka akan tetap mengingatku... jika mereka masih membenciku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kami baik-baik saja." Kata Kai di seberang._

_"Tetaplah pergi ke sekolah setiap hari. Dan jangan lupa, bantu saudara-saudaramu mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka. Terutama Luhan dan Lay." Kata Kris sambil menandatangani beberapa lembar kertas di depannya._

_"Dad dimana?" Tanya Kai._

_"Aku di kantor. Tapi aku punya waktu 1 jam untuk istirahat setelah menyelasaikan ini." Jawab Kris._

_"Ah.. aku akan pergi dengan Luhan dan Sehun ke bioskop."_

_"Baguslah. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

_"__Well__.. Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin pergi belanja, itu yang kutahu. Baekhyun dan Chen juga pergi keluar tapi aku tak tahu kemana. Chanyeol dan D.O pergi beberapa saat yang lalu untuk makan."_

_Kris meletakkan bolpoinnya. "Bagaimana dengan Suho?" Tanyanya penasaran._

_Keheningan menghantui sesaat. Walau akhirnya Kai merespon juga. "Mom sebenarnya juga sibuk. Ia sedang bekerja di perusahaan milik paman."_

_Kris menggigit bibirnya. "Ah, okay." Katanya._

_"Aku harus pergi, Dad." Bisik Kai._

_"Bersenang-senanglah." Kata Kris. Hingga akhirnya Kai menutup sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menuang _whiskey _ke gelasnya untuk yang kesekian kali, setelah itu bangkit. Rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi, tapi ia acuhkan. Kris pergi ke ruang gantinya, menyalakan lampu yang entah kenapa berkedip. Bisa dilihat, seluruh pakaiannya tertata rapi sesuai dengan warnanya. Tapi ada sesuatu tak terlihat disana, sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu. Terletak di bawah almari.

Kris mengambilya, lalu membawa kotak itu kembali ke kamar. Ia memandang kotak itu sesaat hingga akhirnya membuka tutupnya. Ada beberapa barang disana. Foto-foto yang berserakkan dan juga surat-surat lama yang tertempel di dinding kotak. Walau begitu, ada benda penting yang sebenarnya Kris cari. Tanpa ragu, ia membalikkan kotak tersebut hingga semua benda di dalamnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Kris menyingkirkan beberapa lembar kertas hingga akhirnya menemukan syal berwarna merah dan hitam di bagian paling bawah.

Perlahan, ia ambil syal itu, kemudian memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang lain ke dalam kotak. Ia pandang syal itu, sadar bahwa syal itu sudah lama tak tersentuh.

Suho membuatkan syal itu untuknya. Tapi ia hanya menggunakannya sekali, setelah itu meletakkannya di dalam kotak hingga sepertinya ia lupa. Sulamannya benar-benar lembut. Nyaman dan hangat.

'Aku akan memakainya besok.' Pikir Kris sambil meletakkannya di cantelan. Kris berbalik dan merasakan kepalanya berputar lagi.

"Aissh, kepalaku." Kris berdesis.

Kris mencoba berjalan lagi, hanya sanggup beberapa langkah menjauhi tempat tidur karena kepalanya seperti berputar.

'What the hell.'

Ia paksakan agar tetap bertahan, hingga akhirnya keluar dari kamar lalu mendekati tangga. Perlahan, ditapakinnya anak tangga. Kepalanya berputar kembali, jarak pandang menipis dan mulai blur. Kris berpegangan pada pegangan tangga, tapi pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Tubuh besar Kris limbung, hingga tak kuat menahan lagi. Ia terjatuh menyebabkan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras dan dapat dirasakan kepalannya yang terbentur ujung anak tangga paling bawah.

"Ah..." ringisnya kesakitan.

Perlahan, pandangannya yang semula blur berubah makin gelap dan matanya mulai menutup. Entah sadar tak sadar, tapi bibirnya menggumamkan nama Suho berharap ia akan datang.

_Tapi sayangnya tidak._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Anak-anak, ayo cepat!" Kai dapat mendengar suara ibunya dari lantai bawah padahal ia sedang mandi, membiarkan air hangat dari shower itu mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

"KAI, AYO CEPAT." Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya. Diacuhkan. Kai lebih memilih berdiri di dalam shower box; terdiam.

"Aish... kamar mandi yang lain juga sedang dipakai..." terdengar suara Luhan yang merengek dari luar. Setelah itu disusul suara langkah kakinya menjauh. Kai tertawa kecil. Hanya hal-hal seperti ini yang bisa membuat ia melupakan masa lalunya sebentar. Ya hanya sebentar karena sekarang ia teringat lagi. Teringat dari semuanya dimulai.

Setelah orangtuanya bercerai, Kai sempat mengalami depresi hebat. Kai tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat-sangat merindukan ayahnya melebihi yang lain. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, memungkinkan segala hal termasuk Kris yang ia yakini pasti bisa berubah dan keluarganya dapat memulainya lagi dari awal. Memalukan memang, menyadari hal seperti ini disaat ayahnya sudah pergi. Kira-kira ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi 2 kali. Hingga akhirnya, Suho turun tangan untuk bicara langsung, menyuruhnya agar melupakan semuanya. Membiarkan_nya_ pergi.

Di awal, ia benar-benar merasa tak setuju dengan apa yang ibunya katakan. Tapi semakin berganti hari, semakin lama, ia dapat meraskan beban yang bertumpu di bahunya mulai berkurang.

"Lupakan. Lepaskan semuanya." Itu yang selalu Suho katakan dengan mata lelahnya. Kai tahu itu. Setiap hari, Suho pasti akan bangun di tengah malam hanya untuk memeriksa bahwa Kai masih bernafas.

**.**

**.**

_"Aku.." Kai terlihat gugup._

_"Lanjutkan." Suho memerintahnya lembut._

_Kai memandang seluruh ruangan seraya memilin sweaternya. Memang sekarang bukan musim dingin, tapi hampir setiap hari ia mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kai beranggapan bahwa dengan begitu, ia dapat menyembunyikan bekas luka dalamnya selama ini._

_"Aku rindu... aku rindu Dad." Akhirnya apa yang ingin diucapkannya tersampaikan. Ia memghembuskan nafas lega. Juga khawatir. Ia tampak menunggu reaksi dari ibunya. Kai pikir ibunya akan marah dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Tapi ternyata tidak._

_"Aku juga merindukannya." Suho menjawab disertai senyum sedihnya._

_"Kalau begitu, mengapa kita tidak mengunjunginya?" Tanya Kai._

_"Kai, harusnya kau mengerti bahwa Kris harus berpindah hati. Kami berdua, perlu menata kembali hati kami."_

_Kai menggigit bibirnya._

_"Maafkan aku, sayang." Suho berjalan mendekati Kai; hendak memeluknya. Tapi Kai malah melangkah menjauh._

_"Tak apa Mom. Aku juga akan menata ulang hatiku." Kai berbisik, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu._

_Malam itu Kai menangis. Menangis dibawah guyuran shower agar isakkannya tak terdengar. Ia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya. Dan jika memang hanya ia satu-satunya yang merindukan ayahnya itu, maka ia akan mencoba segala cara agar bisa membawanya kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar jika shower dengan air hangat itu masih membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ah dingin.." Kai berdesis dan segera mematikan shower. Lalu melangkah keluar dari shower box dan melingkarkan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Luhan, kamar mandinya sudah selesai!" Teriak Kai sambil berjalan keluar. Pria manis berambut blonde itu segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi, tak luput memberikan glare untuk Kai terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Katanya lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi. Kai hanya berdiri disana dengan badan menggigil karena yang ia gunakan hanya handuk terpasang di pinggangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mengapa Dad baru saja menelepon setelah sekian lama?" Tanya Kai sambil memindahkn posisi ponselnya. Ada jeda sesaat sebelum seseorang di seberang telepon menjawab._

_"Maaf, Kai. Aku harus melakuan banyak persiapan untuk pindah dan..."_

_"Dad akan pindah?" Kai bertanya bingung._

_"Umm yaa.. ke New York." Jawab ayahnya._

_"New-new York?" Kai berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak gagap._

_"Aku tak tahu apa aku harus kembali."_

_Kai merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak._

_"Kai, kau masih disana?" Kris bertanya khawatir._

_"Ya." Kai tercekat._

_"Maaf tidak memberitahumu. Karena jika Suho tahu aku menghubungimu.."_

_"Ya aku tahu." Jawab Kai. Ia tahu ibunya pasti akan protes padanya jika tahu._

_"Dad menyayangimu Kai. Nah, Dad akan pergi sekarang tapi Dad akan selalu menghubungimu nanti." Jawab Kris sebelum memutus panggilan._

_"Tunggu!" Kai berteriak terlalu keras, tapi terlambat. Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol datang ke kamarnya tiba-tiba._

_"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Luhan ingin tahu seraya meletakkan tas di lantai._

_"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Kai lalu pergi keluar. Tegang juga gelisah._

**.**

**.**

"Eh, Kai?" Kai berbalik dan melihat Luhan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Ya." Kai menjawab singkat.

"Kau harus segera memakai bajumu. Kalau tidak, kau akan kedinginan jika terus berdiri disini."

"Yah, kau benar." Kai tersenyum. Ia berbalik lagi, berjalan menuju kamarnya tapi terhenti karena Luhan berkata lagi.

"Dan, Kai..."

"Ya?" Kai menoleh. Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku rindu senyummu." Katanya lalu segera berlari pergi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Suho Flashback**_

_"Jadi, ini rumah baru kita?" Chanyeol menatap sekitar._

_"Sangat bagus." Kata Baekhyun setelah itu melakukan kebisaannya, mendorong Chen._

_"Ah, kenapa kau selalu mulai duluan?" Chen ganti mendorong Baekhyun._

_Suho tertawa. "Hei kalian, berhenti saling dorong seperti itu."_

_"WAH, INI HEBAT SEKALI." Tao berlari memasuki seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah. Ia terlampau senang._

_"Kumohon anak-anak, berhati-hatilah." kata Suho cemas begitu melihat Xiumin yang menyenggol vas bunga. Suho memutar kepalanya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Seseorang lebih tepatnya._

_"Hey... dimana Kai?" Tanyanya._

_"Beberapa menit lalu ia masih disini." Jawab Luhan._

_"Kumohon bantu aku mencari Kai." Kata Suho cepat. Bukannya ia ingin menjadi overprotective. Ia hanya takut jika meninggalkan Kai sendirian, depresi anak itu bisa kambuh tiba-tiba._

_Sejak Suho dan Kris bercerai, Kai kembali mogok makan. Suho juga sering mendengar Kai yang menangis di kamar mandi. Suho memiliki alasan kuat mengapa ia benar-benar khawatir. Karena Kai pernah mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Beruntung saat itu Chanyeol melihatnya dan segera menghentikannya._

_Mereka semua -Suho & anak-anak- berpikir supaya membawa Kai ke seorang counselor 2 minggu sekali. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak membantu banyak. Beberapa hari kemudian Kai mencoba bunuh dari lagi._

_Suho merasa tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Suatu malam, ia mengajak Kai duduk bersamanya untuk mendengarkan masalah Kai yang sebenarnya._

_"Aku.. aku merindukan Dad." Itu yang Kai jawab ketika Suho menanyakan apa yang salah. Suho merasakan sedikit rasa sakit kembali ke dadanya ketika mendengar apa yang mengganggu Kai selama ini. Sayangnya tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain memberitahu Kai agar melupakan semuanya sedikit demi sedikit._

_Kris menghilang tanpa kabar. Membuat Suho sedikit khawatir tentang keberadaannya. Narae juga datang suatu hari untuk meminta maaf. Walau sangat terlihat tak ada niat dalam gadis itu, Suho memaafkannya. Hal terakhir yang Suho dengar tentang Narae; gadis itu dikirim ke luar negeri ke sebuah sekolah privat yang terkenal cukup keras sistem pendidikannya. Suho akui, ia ikut prihatin pada Narae. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kris yang memulai segalanya terlebih dulu._

_Suho masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Matanya refleks mengerjap karena ternyata ruangan itu memiliki jendela yang lebar sehingga cahaya yang masuk cukup membuat silau matanya. Terlihat Kai yang berdiri di sana menghadap ke arah jendela._

_"Kau disini rupanya." Suho bernafas lega. Kai berbalik dan memandangnya bingung._

_"Aku tidak akan bunuh diri." Kata Kai. Suho jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak percaya pada anaknya._

_"Aku tahu."_

_"Kalau begitu, kenapa Mom terlihat kalut?"_

_"Karena kau anakku dan tentu aku perhatian padamu."_

_"Aku tahu." Kata Kai sebelum berbalik lagi memandang keluar jendela._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho POV**

Meja makan sudah tertata rapi sekarang, tinggal kuselesaikan masakanku dan lengkaplah sudah. Aku memasak masakkan kesukaan anak-anak karena mereka ada ujian hari ini.

"Cepatlah anak-anak!" Ini yang kelima kalinya aku berteriak. Dan akhirnya terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Ah, daging!" Chen berteriak senang.

"Aku kelaparan." Kata Lay.

"Kau memang selalu kelaparan Lay." Sehun menimpali setelah itu tertawa.

"Duduklah. Kalian tidak boleh terlambat hari ini."

Dan kesepuluh anak itu segera duduk untuk sarapan.

"Aku takut gagal ujian." terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengingat-ingat materi pelajaran dalam bukunya sambil masih memakan sarapan.

"Kau tidak belajar?" Tanyaku heran.

"Chen menggangguku. Aku tak bisa konsentrasi!" Baekhyun menjawab frustasi dan menatap Chen, memberikan glarenya.

"Bukan salahku aku tak bisa diam!" Chen balik memberikan glare.

"Hei, kalian hanya tinggal berusaha." Kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku sangat yakin aku bisa." Tao tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Aku balas tersenyum pada Tao.

Mereka semua sibuk membicarakan tentang ujian hari ini hingga tak sadar telepon rumah berdering.

"Sehun, bisakah kau menjawabnya?" Tanyaku. Sehun segera berdiri dan mengangkat telepon itu, bertanya siapa disana.

"Ya, dia disini." Kata Sehun sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Ini untukmu, _Mom_." Katanya lalu menyerahkan telepon itu padaku.

Aku mengernyit heran. Jarang aku menerima telepon untukku sendiri jika tidak dari ponsel.

"Halo?" Aku bertanya.

"Halo. Ah, apa ini Mr. Kim?" Terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Ya, ini aku."

"Tuan, aku menelepon dari..."

Mataku melebar memdengar perkataan sang wanita itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin antusias. Aku mengangkat tanganku menandakan mereka untuk diam. Kudengarkan wanita yang masih berbicara itu.

"Ya Tuhan." Aku tercekat. Kulihat anak-anak yang saling melempar kontak mata gugup. Selesai itu, segera kuakhiri panggilan.

"Ada yang salah, _Mom_?" Kali ini Lay yang bertanya.

"Aku..." kutatap Kai yang juga menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Anak-anak, aku harus pergi ke New York." Kataku akhirnya.

"Tunggu, apa!?" Mereka tampak kaget.

"Wanita yang meneleponku baru saja, dia seorang perawat. Kris sakit. Dan hanya aku yang biaa dihubungi saat ini." Kulihat Kai yang terbelalak dan terlihat putus asa.

"Aku ikut pergi." Sambung Kai cepat. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

**TBC**

Huwahhhhhhhhhh... ini apa? Bingung sendiri dengan ceritanya -,- yang penting readers semua masih berminat untuk review :)

**JuneKyu & Ellenniee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 12 : The Man With The Warm Smile and The Red Roses**

**A.N : sebagian besar chap ini flashback. Ditulis dengan huruf **_italic._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Suho POV**

"Anemia." Kata dokter sambil memeriksa _electro cardiograf_ yang terletak di samping ranjang Kris. Aku diam berdiri sambil memandangi pria berambut pirang yang tampak tertidur damai di ranjang. Tentu saja aku shock melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Kulitnya pucat dan ia tampak lebih kurus.

"Dia juga terkena gegar otak akibat kepalanya yang terbentur ketika jatuh dari tangga. Beruntung tak ada tulang yang patah. Hanya saja, pergelangan tangannya bengkak. Juga setelah kuperiksa, cairan dalam tubuhnya mengandung terlalu banyak alkohol dan hal itu dapat mengganggu sistem peredaran darah. Tapi dia akan segera membaik setelah kami melakukan pengobatan lebih lanjut nantinya." Dr. Argent menjelaskan setelah itu berpamitan dan meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar Kris.

"Jadi, begini caramu hidup selama ini?" Tanyaku berbisik. Aku berjalan mendekat, menyentuh wajah Kris. Tapi kemudian, ponselku berdering. Di layar ponsel, tertera nama Kai.

"Halo?" Aku menjawab panggilannya.

"_Mom_? Oh, terima kasih Tuhan. Apa kau selamat sampai disana?"

Aku menatap keluar jendela.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kau dan yang lain?"

Kai terdiam.

"Kai?"

"_MOM_! Kumohon segeralah pulang. Aku bersumpah, semuanya membuatku gila." Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara rengekkan Tao.

Aku tertawa. "_Mom _akan segera pulang."

Setelah itu kudengar Kai yang merebut teleponnya kembali.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Dad_?" Tanyanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil kembali menatap Kris.

"Jangan berbohong, _Mom_."

"Aku tidak bohong. Hanya gegar otak ringan."

"Lalu kenapa mereka memanggil _Mom _jika itu hanya karena gegar otak ringan?" Kai memojokkanku.

"Aku tak tahu Kai! Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan pulang besok secepatnya karena ia terlihat tidak membutuhkanku. Aku akan pergi sebelum ia bangun."

Kai terdiam lagi.

"Jika _Mom _pulang, maka aku akan kesana memeriksanya sendiri."

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Kai, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala ingin sekali menemuinya?"

"Aku merindukannya.."

"Tapi ia menyakitimu. Dia adalah alasan yang membuatmu-"

"Membuatku apa? Depresi? Melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?"

"Kai, berhenti!" Sekarang aku mendengar Luhan yang berteriak di seberang sana.

"Atau mungkin ini karena aku tidak ingin keluargaku terpecah. Mungkin aku masih bisa berharap agar kita semua dapat kembali seperti dulu lagi." Lanjut Kai sepertinya mengacuhkan teriakkan Luhan.

"Tidak bisa." Kataku kosong, tak tahu apa maksudnya. "Aku... _Mom _minta maaf." Lanjutku.

"Bukankah... bukankah _Mom _masih mencintainya?" Kai bertanya, membuatku sekarang hanya bisa menatap lantai, setelah itu kembali menatap wajah Kris.

"Tidak." Jawabku tanpa berpikir dua kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Penerbangannya sekitar pukul 10.00 am. Kalau begitu, Mom sampai sana malam hari bukan? Aku tak begitu yakin." Chanyeol memberikan tiket penerbangan pada Suho._

_"Luhan, Chen, apa kalian sudah pergi membeli bahan makanan?" Tanya Suho pada Chen yang sibuk mengganggu Baekhyun hingga kesal._

_"Ya, Mom." Keduanya segera menjawab kompak._

_"Sehun.." panggilku._

_"Yehet! Maksudku, Ya?" Sehun tersenyum membuatku tertawa._

_"Mom tak percaya akan mengatakan ini. Jaga saudaramu yang lain. Jangan sampai mereka membakar rumah."_

_"Hei, bukankah itu ide yang bagus?" Xiumin tertawa. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_'Haruskah aku meninggalakan anak-anak sendiri?'_

_Suho tahu, anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh makin dewasa. Hanya saja, ia agak khawatir jika meninggalkan mereka seminggu penuh tanpa ada yang menemani di rumah._

_Suho meletakkan kopernya. "Baiklah anak-anak. Jika kalian akan mengundang teman wanita, tolong... yah aku tak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan. Yang jelas tolong pastikan kalian memakai-"_

_"YA! MOM! OH TUHAN! TIDAK!" Semuamya berteriak serempak, memasang muka yang terlihat jijik._

_"Eww eww.." Chen terlihat yang paling geli, lalu memeluk Baekhyun._

_"Hei, lepaskan aku." Anak manis itu memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Chen, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga karena tak berhasil._

_"Haha.. Hanya memastikan saja kalian tidak akan membuatku dipanggil nenek di usiaku yang masih semuda ini."_

_"Jangan khawatir, Mom. Akan kupastikan mereka tidak melakukan hal bodoh." Kata Tao._

_Suho memeluk baby pandanya itu. Dilanjutkan dengan memeluk 9 anaknya yang lain._

_"Mom menyayangi kalian, anak-anak. Mom akan pulang Senin depan."_

_Anak-anak segera membantu Suho meletakkan barangnya di bagasi taxi. Setelah itu, melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan._

_"Oh iya, aku lupa!" Suho mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya lalu memberikannya pada D.O_

_"Mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mendadak. Kalian bisa gunakan ini, tapi ingat! Jangan membeli barang yang tak berguna."_

_D.O tersenyum lebar. "Okay, Mom." jawabnya meyakinkan. Suho segera masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Lay menutupkan pintu mobilnya._

_"Hati-hati di jalan."_

_'Baiklah Suho.' Ia berpikir sambil menatap anak-anaknya daribkaca spion yang terlihat makin lama makin kecil(?) seiring berjalannya mobil yang menjauhi rumah._

_'Hanya satu minggu. Satu minggu bersamanya. Tak berarti apapun.'_

_Suho sampai di bandara satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal. Dengan gugup, ia memeriksa ponselnya. Ia justru berharap bahwa polisi akan meneleponnya karena anak-anak membakar rumahnya._

_'Aish, seharusnya aku tidak pergi.' Ia mulai perang batin._

_Tapi, pemberitahuan dari intercom tiba-tiba mengumumkan bahwa penerbangan akan dilakukan lebih awal sehingga para penumpang diharuskan segera naik._

_"Ah, sangat terlambat." Suho bicara sendiri; kesal._

_Pesawat itu dipenuhi banyak orang, membuat Suho mengantuk dan perlahan menutup matanya. Jujur sebenarnya, ia tidak memberitahu anak-anaknya jika ia takut dengan ketinggian. Well, ia sendiri mengakui bahwa ia sepertinya takut dengan segala hal. Tapi ia ingin agar dirinya sendiri yang tahu. Ia teringat dulu, sebelum ia dan Kris menikah, pria berambut pirang itu akan dengan sengaja mengajaknya menonton film dengan genre horror, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati hingga tanpa sadar memeluk Kris erat._

_Akhirnya, pesawat akan mendarat juga. Dan sekarang Suho duduk tegang mencoba agar tidak panik. Beberapa jam ia tidur, begitu bangun ternyata pesawat hampir mendarat._

_"Akhirnya. Baiklah sekarang, dimana rumah sakit?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bingung tentang arah yang harus ditempuh hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang duduk sendirian di dekat sebuah meja. Ia tampak seperti seorang model dengan warna rambut coklat gelap. Suho mungkin akan terus memperhatikan pria itu jika saja tatapan saling pandang antara mereka berdua tak terjadi. Pria itu tersenyun hangat, dan tanpa sadar Suho berjalan mendekatinya._

_'Apa-apaan ini, Suho!?' Batinnya berteriak ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di depannya._

_"Hello.." sapa Suho gugup._

_'Bagus, sekarang kau tampak seperti orang bodoh' pikirnya lagi._

_"Hello." Pria itu menjawab dengan senyum hangatnya lagi._

_"Um…um…I hope I'm not bothering, but do you possibly know where this is at?" Suho bertanya sopan sambil menyerahkan peta bergambar arah menuju rumah sakit tempat Kris dirawat._

"_Ah the hospital." Pria itu meletakkan cangkir kopi yang ternyata sedari tadi dipegangnya kemudian mengangguk. "If you'd like I could take you there?"_

_Suho tampak berpikir sebentar. Apakah ia harus pergi dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya? Apakah ia harus menerima tawaran pria ini?_

"_I'm not bothering am I?" Suho bertanya sungkan._

"_Of course not" jawab pria itu lagi, masih sambil tersenyum. "My name's Daniel Schwartz." Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Suho._

_Suho membalas jabatan Daniel. "Kim Suho." Katanya._

_Sedikit terkejut begitu Suho mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Daniel bisa berbahasa kebangsaannya. Daniel berasal dari Jerman, dan rupanya ia pernah tinggal di Korea beberapa saat untuk suatu urusan. Daniel juga bercerita pada Suho bahwa ia sangat menyukai struktur kebudayaan, cita makanan, juga ciri khas tersendiri dari musik daerah tanah air Suho tersebut. Ia mengaku ingin kembali lagi ke sana. Suho berpendapat, Daniel adalah seseorang yang banyak bicara juga pendengar yang baik._

_"Jadi, kau memiliki 10 anak?" Daniel bertanya terkejut dalam perjalanannya mengantar Suho ke rumah sakit._

_"Ya.. aku tahu itu sangat banyak. Tapi nyatanya aku bisa mengurus mereka sendiri."_

_"Oh.. apa yang terjadi dengan istrimu?"_

_Tubuh Suho tiba-tiba tegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entah mengapa, pipinya mulai memerah._

_"Sebenarnyaa... suamiku..."_

_"Oh."_

_Suho tertawa canggung, lalu melanjutkan. "Kami bercerai dua tahun lalu. Dan aku mengambil alih hak asuh penjagaan anak-anakku."_

_"Ahhh, begitu. Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku seseorang yang tidak sopan. Tapi.. boleh aku tahu, kenapa?" Ia menoleh ke arah Suho sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan._

_"Kenapa apa?" Tanya Suho. Daniel tersenyum mendengar Suho bertanya yang justru balik._

_"Mengapa kalian bercerai."_

_"Ah. Maaf." Suho tertawa lagi, kali ini ia merasa sangat malu. "Eum, dia berselingkuh." Jawab Suho berbisik._

_"Oh damn. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_

_"Well. Sebenarnya, sekarang ini dialah yang ada di rumah sakit yang aku tanyakan padamu alamatnya tadi."_

_Daniel menoleh lagi, kali ini terlihat sedikit shock._

_"Tunggu. Benarkah?"_

_"Benar."_

_"Maafkan aku. Mungkin harusnya aku tak bertanya."_

_"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."_

_"Jadi, Suho..." kali ini Suho yang menoleh hingga ia bisa melihat manik mata hijau Daniel yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna emas karena sinar matahari._

_"Ya?" Suho tercekat. Entahlah._

_"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena harus mengurus perusahaan ayahku. Apa Tujuanmu ke sini hanya satu?" Daniel mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_"Ya." Jawab Suho pendek. Sedangkan Daniel malah tertawa. Suho menatap bingung._

_"Well, kau tahu? Tadi sudah kukatakan aku menyukai musik negara asalmu. Terutama sebuah grup yang diidolakan oleh adikku. Kalau tak salah namanya EXO?"_

_"Oh, EXO." Suho tersenyum mengingat grup band yang sudah sangat terkenal itu. Dan makin berjalannya waktu, mereka makin terkenal lagi._

_Akhirnya Suho dan Daniel terlarut dalam pembicaraan lain hingga akhirnya sampai juga di rumah sakit._

_"Baiklah, kita sampai." Kata Daniel tampak senang._

_"Terima kasih banyak!"_

_"Tak apa. Senang bertemu denganmu Kim Suho."_

_"Begitu juga denganku, Mr. Schwartz." Suho membungkuk hormat setelah keluar dari mobil. Tentu Daniel juga ikut keluar mobil karena ia membantu Suho menurunkan barang yang dibawanya. Setelah itu Daniel tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Suho._

_"Ambil ini." Katanya._

_"Apa?" Suho menunduk dan melihat kartu nama milik Daniel dengar nomor ponsel tertulis disana._

_"Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan seauatu." Kata Daniel dengan senyumnya. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Stelah itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Suho memandang kartu nama itu beberapa saat._

_"Perusahaan SZ. CEO. Schwartz Daniel." Baca Suho sedikit keras lalu memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam saku celananya._

_**.**_

_**Luhan POV**_

_"JADI, SIAPA YANG SIAP UNTUK BERPESTA!?" Sehun berteriak dari balkon atas tangga. Rumah kali ini dipenuhi oleh anak-anak satu sekolah dengan kami, termasuk juga anak-anak yang belum pernah kulihat._

_"Wooooooo..." semua berteriak membalas Sehun. Suara musik disetel sangat keras, juga terlihat kaleng-kaleng beer dalan jumlah banyak._

_Tunggu. Siapa yang membeli beer!? Oh Tuhan, Mom pasti akan membunuh kami semua jika ia tahu. Aku segera pergi mencari Xiumin dan kutemukan ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa wanita._

_"Hei, Xiumin. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Kataku. Tapi Xiumin justru menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku mendekatinya dan mencium bau alkohol. Dan aku tahu, ini pasti antara Sehun atau Chanyeol yang memaksa Xiumin meminum beer._

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara benturan dan benda pecah dari ruang keluarga. Segera aku berlari ke sana meninggalkan Xiumin dengan gadis-gadis itu. Salah satu vas bunga pecah. Dan orang-orang disana tak terlihat bersalah. Justru tetap bersulang._

_Sungguh, aku bisa gila._

_Segera aku berlari ke lantai atas. Aku melihat ada Kai dan Tao di sana. Kai tampak sedang menelepon seseorang. Mereka pasti sedang berbicara pada Mom, tapi rasanya lebih terdengar seperti sedang bertengkar._

_"Membuatku apa? Depresi? Melakukan percobaan bunuh diri?" Kai tampak marah._

_"Kai, berhenti!" Entah kenapa aku mulai marah mendengarnya bicara seperti itu tapi tak kucoba untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Biar Kai yang memutus panggilannya sendiri._

_"Kau... Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanyaku._

_"Sepertinya lebih baik aku memeriksa Chen dan Baekhyun. Aduh dimana mereka?" Tao yng meraskan atmosfir disana menegang, memilih pergi meniggalkan kami berdua._

_"Tunggu aku!" Kai mencoba __mengejar__ Tao, tapi aku segera menariknya masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan menguncinya. "Kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun."_

_"Minggir, Luhan."_

_"Tidak." Aku tetap berdiri tegak menghalangi pintu._

_"Kubilang, minggir!" Kai berteriak dan mencoba menyingkirkanku dari sana._

_"AKU TIDAK AKAN PINDAH! YA TUHAN KAI, MENGAPA KAU SELALU BERTINGKAH SEOLAH KAU YANG MENJADI SATU-SATUNYA KORBAN DI SINI!? KAMI SEMUA JUGA MERINDUKAN DAD! BAHKAN LAY JUGA!" Aku menyentaknya tapi kemudaian mataku melebar dan refleks aku menutup mulutku. Kai menatapku dengan pandangan kosongnya._

_"Ma-maaf Kai. Aku- bukan maksudku." Aku mencoba meminta maaf tapi Kai mengangkat tangannya memberiku tanda agar aku tetap diam._

_"Jangan katakan apapun. Aku tak ingin mendengarkanmu."_

_Ia segera mendorong tubuhku dan keluar membanting pintu. Aku tahu ia marah sekarang. Entahlah. Tapi, hatiku sakit mendengar ucapan Kai yang terakhir. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Mom pulang lebih cepat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho tampak memghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Kris cepat sadar sehingga para dokter bisa memeriksanya lebih lanjut dan mengkonfirmasi tidak ada hal serius lalu ia bisa pulang. Tak lama kemudian, ia meletakkan bukunya di meja dan menghela nafas.

"Aku sangat-sangat bosan." keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukkan cukup keras membuat Suho menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Seorang gadis berambut merah masuk membawa sebuket mawar di tangannya.

'Mawar.' Batin Suho. 'Apa ia kekasihnya?'

"Hello, Sir." Gadis itu memembungkuk sopan. "My name, Amy." Ia tersenyum.

"Hello, Amy. Nice too meet you." Suho tersenyum balik. "I'm Kim Suho."

Gadis itu membeku sesaat dan semyumnya langsung saja hilang. "Kim.. Kim Suho?" Gadis itu memastikan. Matanya melebar. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan tapi sekarang sedang di susunnya dalam hati.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh tidak ada." Gadis itu merubah bahasanya. Suho terheran. Hanya kebetulan atau apa? Mengapa 2 orang asing yang baru saja ia temui hari ini mengerti bahasanya?

"Apa kau ini, kekasih Kris?" Tanya Suho ingin tahu.

Amy tersenyum lagi. "Ah, bukan bukan. Saya hanya skretaris di kantornya. Seseorang yang menerima telepon dan memastikan janji para klien." Jelasnya. Suho maklum saja jika ternyata gadis ini bisa berbahasa Korea.

"Oh. Okay." Sekarang Suho tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Mr. Kim, apa kau ingin pergi keluar dan menemaniku minum kopi?" Tawar gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Suho senang. Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju cafetaria di lantai satu rumah sakit. Memilih tempat duduk yang strategis dan meminum kopi masing-masing.

"Jadi, Mr. Kim.." nada bicara sekretaris bersurai merah itu berubah menjadi serius. "Apa boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" Lanjutnya.

Suho memandang wajah gadis itu. "Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Amy menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya berkata juga. "Well, saya sudah bekerja bersama Mr. Wu dua tahun dan sekarang kami telah menjadi teman baik."

'Apa mungkin ia sedang mencoba meminta ijin dariku untuk berkencan dengan Kris?' Pikir Suho.

"Saya tahu sebenarnya ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk orang seperti saya. Tapi sepertinya saya menyanyangi Mr. Wu karena ia benar-benar orang yang baik dari sekian banyak yang saya kenal."

'Tunggu. Apa?' Suho tersedak.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Amy memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Aku tak apa. Lanjutkan."

"Eemmm.. Saya tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dan mungkin seharusnya saya tak mengatakan ini. Saya senang anda berada di sini sekarang menemaninya. Mr. Wu tidak memiliki orang yang dekat dengannya. Saya hanya khawatir, kebiasaan minumnya meningkat dan deprsesinya-"

"Tunggu. Kau bilang apa?" Suho lekat menatap Amy.

"Depresi." Amy menatap Suho balik, ia bingung. "Anda tak tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Sejak kapan Kris mulai depresi? Apa itu parah?"

"Sebenarnya, sejak saya mulai bekerja dengannya, saya sering melihat ia meminum obat _anti depresant_. Sayangnya setelah itu ia selalu minum minuman yang mengandung alkohol dan tentu saja itu tak baik. Sepertinya, depresi yang di derita awalnya cukup serius. Saya mendapati Mr. Wu yang mencoba bunuh diri. Tapi semua usahanya gagal."

"Ia memcoba bunuh diri!?" Suho terperangah. Amy mengagguk diam.

"Pertama, ia mencoba turun ke rel kereta api tepat saat kereta akan lewat. Lalu ia juga mencampurkan banyak obat dan alkohol lalu minumnya. Beruntung, hari itu saya pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkan berkas. Jika saja saya terlambat satu menit saja, mungkin nyawanya tak akan selamat."

Suho terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang Amy katakan.

"Apa lagi yang ia lakukan?"

"Mr. Wu tidak mengontrol pola makannya. Itu sebabnya, ia menderita anemia dan tubuhnya tampak semakin kurus. Sekalipun ia makan, itu karena saya yang memaksanya."

"Apa ia tak pernah memberitahumu mengapa ia melakukan semua itu?" Suho bertanya takut. Amy menatapata Suho prihatin. Mata hijau yang berpapasn dngan tatapan khawatir Suho seolah sudah menjadi jawaban bagi pertanyaan tadi.

"Dia sangat merindukan anak-anak dan-" Amy tampak berpikir sebentar. "Mr. Kim maaf, tapi ia masih mencintai anda." Amy berkata pelan. Ia mencoba membaca ekspresi yang tercetak pada wajah Suho.

Wajah yang menggambarkan perasaan campur aduk antara sakit dan tidak percaya.

**TBC**

Apa ada saran? Apa ada yang perlu diubah? Maksud saya, tata tulisan dan yang lain. Untuk typo, saya minta maaf. Kadang saya sudah membaca ulang hingga 3 sampai 4 kali, tapi ternyata masih ada yang tertinggal. Kebiasaan ceroboh saya. Dan maaf juga karena update yang lama. *bow*

Eh iya, untuk yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, hehehe~ Kalau selama ini saya banyak salah mohon maaf ya :) Mungkin para readers ada yang kesal ketika saya membalas review terkesan cuek, tapi itu sudah saya usahakan seramah mungkin(?) Juga bahkan mungkin tidak pernah membalas review, itu kalau bukan karena lupa ya mungkin tidak sempat *eh

Lalu untuk para author-author yang saya beri review tapi kata-katanya terlalu kasar menyakiti hati juga saya minta maaf-nya~ aduh malah banyak cuap ini :v

Nah, the last.. review please :D

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 13 : The Red Scarf**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Suho POV**

"Mr. Kim, kami perlu bantuan anda untuk membawa obat yang ada di rumah Mr. Wu agar kami dapat memeriksa jenis _anti depressant _apa yang ia minum." Salah satu dari perawat yang sedang berada di kamar Kris memberitahuku ketika aku sampai di ruangan itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya dokter sudah tahu jenis obat yang ia minum ketika memeriksanya?" Tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

Perawat itu menggeleng. "Kami tak diijinkan untuk menghubungi dokter yang dulu memberikan _anti depressant_ pada Mr. Wu. Dan jalan lainnya yaitu membawa obat itu ke rumah sakit."

Kutundukkan wajahku menatap lantai. "Akan kulakukan sebisaku."

Setelah percakapan bersama Amy tadi, aku sempat minta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil; mengunci diriku di sana. Aku menangis, ada sekitar satu jam mungkin. Dan jika saja aku tak ingat harus kembali menemui Amy, mungkin aku akan terus di sana hingga ada pengguna lain yang menegur. Sayangnya, ketika aku kembali, aku tak dapat melihat gadis itu di manapun. Hanya terdapat sebuah _sticky-note_ kecil serta kunci berwarna perak di atas meja yang kami tempati. Di sana tertulis:

Mr. Kim, saya benar-benar minta maaf jika ada kesalah pahaman. Tapi sekarang, kantor sedang memerlukan bantuan saya. Dan ini adalah kunci rumah Mr. Wu. Jika anda memerlukan sesuatu, jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungi saya. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Semoga sore anda menyenangkan. ~Amy

Aku lalu pergi keluar sebentar hanya intuk mencari udara segar agar pikiranku kembali jernih. Dan ketika aku kembali ke kamar Kris, aku langsung disambut oleh dua orang perawat yang ada di sana yang langsung saja memintaku untuk mengambil obat milik Kris. Ketika kedua perawat itu pergi, dengan gugup aku menelepon Amy hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Kris karena Amy hanya memberiku kunci rumahnya saja. Amy terdengar bingung ketika memberitahuku alamat rumah Kris. Mungkin ia berpikir, setelah aku tak tahu keadaan Kris selama ini, sekarang aku tak tahu juga di mana ia tinggal. Tapi sebelum membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya membuncah, ia memintaku agar tak pergi ke rumah Kris sendirian.

Lalu bagaimana caranya aku pergi? Aku tahu ada banyak taxi di sini tapi bahasa Inggrisku tidaklah cukup untuk digunakan berkomunikasi. Aku juga tentu sangat-sangat buta arah dan meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pergi ke rumah Kris sendirian adalah hal yang sulit. Berdebat dengan hati kecilku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan, tiba-tiba saja otakku mengingat tentang kartu nama yang Daniel berikan padaku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak mengganggunya. Tapi apa aku punya pilihan lain? Segera aku meneleponnya, hingga berdering cukup lama karena tak juga diangkat. Tepat saat aku hendak mematikan teleponku, panggilan pun di jawab.

"Hello?" Aku sangat yakin itu suara Daniel.

"Hello Mr. Schwartz… Ini aku, Suho."

"Oh, hai Suho! Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan? Aku yakin kau pasti memerlukan bantuan."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "_Well_, maafkan aku jika aku menggangu pekerjaanmu. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengantarku ke suatu tempat." Kataku. Dan Daniel langsung saja menyetujuinya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama aku menunggu Daniel hingga ia balik menghubungiku bahwa sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Kau siap?" Sambutnya dengan senyum seperti biasa ketika aku sudah berdiri di depannya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitamnya. Membuatku tersadar bahwa sepertinya kekayaan Daniel melebihi perkiraanku. Bahkan ia menggunkan mobil yang berbeda untuk mengantarku.

"Jadi, kita harus pergi ke mana?" Tanyanya. Segera aku menunjukkan alamat yang kutulis tadi pada Daniel dan pria bersurai coklat itu mdngangguk paham.

Dalam perjalanan, aku hanya mendengarkan lelucon yang dikeluarkan olehnya dengan logat sedikit aneh di telingaku. Ia juga memberitahuku, hal-hal yang menurutnya aneh yang biasa dilakukan penduduk besar kota New York.

"Hei, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kau pulang?" Tawar Daniel tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menatapnya.

"Aku tak yakin berapa lama aku bisa tinggal di sini. Aku yakin ada beberapa masalah yang sudah pasti terjadi di rumah." Aku mencoba menjelskan pada Daniel seperti apa anak-anak jika mereka lepas dari kontrolku.

Daniel tertawa. "_Well_, aku paham seperti apa mereka. Di umur mereka yang sekarang, memang yang selalu ingin dilakukan hanyalah berpesta."

"Yaaahh, tapi aku tetap harus percaya bahwa kelakuan mereka tidak akan keluar dari didikkanku selama ini."

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya." Katanya tiba-tiba. Seperti ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ya?" Aku menoleh ke arah Daniel sama-sama memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"Kau bilang kau memiliki 10 anak remaja yang sekarang kau rawat. Tapi apa alasanmu mengadopsi mereka? Kau tak perlu menjawab jika itu terlalu pribadi."

Aku tersenyum. "Tak apa. Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengiginkan seorang bayi. Tapi begitu aku sampai di panti asuhan, aku melihat mereka yang sedang bermain sepak bola di halaman. Mereka menarik perhatianku. Dan wanita pengurus panti asuhan bercerita padaku bahwa kesepuluh anak itu selalu bersama sejak berada di panti. Sedihnya, ketika mereka menginjak umur 18 tahun nantinya, maka mereka sudah harus keluar dari panti asuhan. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan di sana. Aku tak bisa membayangkan mereka yang nantinya harus berjuang sendirian setelah keluar dari panti."

Daniel tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar seseorang yang baik."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Jika mereka tak bertemu denganmu, tak ada yang tahu seperti apa mereka sekarang. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi juga pada mereka."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Kau juga berpikiran begitu?" Tanyaku antusias. Kupikur selama ini hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti utu.

"Ya, tentu saja." Daniel tersenyum lagi. Entah apa yang berbeda dari senyumnya kali ini, tapi aku yakin itu membuat wajahku memerah secara perlahan.

Setelah 25 menit kemudian, dalam perbincangan hangat, kami akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Kris. Rumahnya seperti mansion. Ketika aku keluar dari mobil, aku sadar bahwa rumahnya memang benar-benar besar.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi denganmu?" Tanya Daniel menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu, jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera kembali." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku dan segera memasukkannya ke lubang kunci.

Aku dibuat kagum oleh tatanan dalam rumahnya begitu masuk ke sana. Lebih indah daripada bagian luarnya. Dekorasi rumah yang tidak terlalu rumit tapi elegan, meskipun nyatanya masih terlalu banyak ruang kosong yang sebenarnya bisa diisi dengan sesuatu. Dengan mudah aku menemukan jalan menuju dapur di rumahnya. Hal pertama yang aku lihat ialah sebuah meja bar kecil dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis _whiskey _dan juga minuman yang mengandung alkohol lainnya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tak percaya. Segera aku mencari tempat sampah dan mataku menangkap hal tak kalah mengejutkan. Terdapat sekitar dua puluh lebih botol kosong yang kuyakini itu bekas dari minuman yang telah habis, teronggok di tempat sampah dapur. Aku berdiri terpaku disana beberapa menit. Sama sekali tak pernah kupikirkan jika Kris akan menjadi seorang peminum.

Sadar jika Daniel tengah menungguku diluar, aku langsung membuka-buka laci di sana, sayangnya tak menemukan apa yang kucari. Aku naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar mandi berharap ia menyimpan obatnya di sana. Tak ada juga. Aku putus asa. Tiba-tiba aku ingat jika Kris sakit, maka ia akan meletakkan obatnya di samping segelas air putih yang di letakkan di meja nakas dalam kamar. Itu hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannga dan sangat lazim kudapati. Hanya saja masalahnya, aku tak ingin masuk ke kamar Kris. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tahu bahwa aku tak memiliki pilihan lain. Perlahan, aku membuka pintu kamarnya lalu melangkah masuk ke sana.

Ruangannya sangat sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah meja kerja, single bed, dan sebuah ruang ganti. Aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti hanya sekedar memeriksa lalu pergi keluar lagi.

"Seleranya tidak pernah berubah ternyata." Aku berbisik sambil menyentuh meja komputernya.

Aku memandang sekitar dan melihat beberapa botol kecil berisikan pil obat diletakkan di meja nakas. Aku segera mengambil botol obat itu dan memeriksa apa benar itu _anti depressant_ yang di maksud. Setelah yakin bahwa itu yang dibutuhkan, aku segera pergi keluar. Namun tiba-tiba ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke arah gantungan di samping pintu dan membeku di sana. Entah kenapa tanganku lemas seketika menyebabkan botol obat yang kugenggam terjatuh hingga pil obat tersebar ke segala arah. Mataku terpaku pada satu objek. Aku tahu, itu adalah syal yang kuberikan pada Kris bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan." Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokkan. Dengan segera aku mendekat dan mengambil syal berwarna merah hitam itu.

Dia... Dia masih menyimpan ini.

Kurasakan air yang bergumul dalam mataku membuat pandanganku memburam. Kupikir ia sudah membuangnya jauh. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini padahal pasti di luar sana ada yang lebih ia suka. Ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Aku sadar sekarang aku harus benar-benar pergi. Segera aku mengambil botol yang terjatuh dan mengumpulkan obatnya, mamastikan air mataku tidak turun lalu segera membanting pintu kamar Kris dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga." Daniel memyambutku tapi kemudian menyadari air mata yang meluncur di pipiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku benar-benar lemah.

"Apa yang salah?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng keras. "Aku akan pulang setelah menyerahkan obat ini ke rumah sakit."

"Tunggu, kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak begitu sibuk? Atau ada urusan mendadak?" Daniel menatapku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. "Aku tak ingin ada penyesalan yang tumbuh dalam diriku karena telah meninggalkannya.." suaraku pecah, tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku benar-benar menangis. Aku merasa bodoh sudah menangis di hari pertama sampai di New York. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit mengingat segalanya lagi dan aku dapat merasakan rasa sesal sedalam-dalamnya. Mungkin lebih baik jika dulu aku memaafkan Kris.

"Shhh... Tak apa..." Daniel berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhku. "Jangan menangis."

"Maafkan aku." Kataku mencoba berhenti menangis tapi justru sepertinya kelenjar air mataku tak dapat di ajak bekerja sama.

"Sudah berapa lama kau memendam semua perasaanmu hingga seperti ini?" Daniel menanyaiku, seoalah ia ingin menjadi seorang pelindung.

Sebenarnya, aku mengakui bahwa sakit rasanya mengetahui bahwa perceraianlah yang menjadi sebuah jalan terkahir yang kami pilih. Aku sadar sekarang betapa aku sangat merindukan sosok Kris. Seseorang yang masih bisa menjadi tumpuan jika segalanya dirundung masalah dan terpecah. Aku melepas pelukkan Daniel dan menghapus air mata di pipiku lalu memandang wajah Daniel yang penuh dengan gurat rasa khawatir.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Daniel bertanya lagi sambil kembali memelukku membuat pipiku terjalari rasa hangat.

"Buat aku melupakannya. Bantu aku untuk melupakannya." Aku berbisik.

**TBC**

Chapter ini pendek? Iya saya tahu .-. Hanya 1700 kata kurang lebih. Eum yah, tapi memang hanya segini(?) Tetap saya mohon review :)

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 14 : Why Can't You Love Me**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bukan ini yang Suho maksud ketika ia mengatakan pada Dainel bahwa ia ingin melupakan Kris. Namun, di saat Daniel mencium bibirnya lembut, Suho akhirnya menyadari betapa rindunya ia dengan ciuman seperti sekarang ini. Dengan perlahan, Daniel menyelipkan tangannya di antara lengan Suho, memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Suho." Daniel mencium bibir Suho lagi.

"Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu." Suho balas berbisik tampak sedikit ragu, tapi entah bagaimana ia sadar apa yang dikatakannya baru saja pasti benar adanya.

Pria bersurai coklat itu tersenyum begitu mendengar pernyataan Suho yang tampak ragu itu. "Kau juga?"

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum balik. "Tentu aku menyukaimu, Daniel."

Daniel kembali mencium Suho, dan yang diberi ciuman pun tak menolak. Suho pasrah. Terdengar suara geretak dari tempat tidur yang menopang tubuh mereka sekarang. Mereka acuhkan. Dan sekarang dengan gerakkan pelan Daniel membuka bajunya.

"Kau yakin tentang ini?" Daniel memastikan lagi.

Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku yakin."

Daniel meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Suho, mengusap sepasang pipi yang tak begitu tembam itu, mencium seluruh wajah pria manis yang tengah memandangnya lembut. Beberapa ciuman lagi menyusul seiring kegiatan mereka yang sekarang saling menyingkirkan pakain di tubuh masing-masing. Di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka, ponsel Suho berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat keduanya berhenti dan saling melempar pandang.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabnya?" Daniel sedikit terengah.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah tampak makin memerah. "Aku tidak ingin men-"

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu panggilan dari rumah sakit?" Daniel segera menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Suho. Ia mendekati meja nakas dan mengambil ponsel putih milik errrr kekasih barunya?

"Hello?" Jawab Suho.

"Mr. Kim? Oh, thank God you answered." Itu suara Amy.

"Ada apa?" Suho bertanya. Ada sedikit rasa takut dalam nada bicara Suho membuat Daniel memandangnya lekat seolah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan saya jika mengganggu anda lagi. Tapi... Mr. Wu, ia sudah bangun."

Pupil mata Suho membesar dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan Daniel yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Daniel memeluknya lagi.

"Apa?" yang terdengar hanya suara bisikkan dari mulut Suho.

"Saya belum memberitahukan kepada Mr. Wu bahwa anda berada di sini sekarang. Tapi saya mohon, bisakah anda datang ke sini secepat mungkin? Mr. Wu sedang mengalami masalah emosional sekarang dan saya tak tahu harus melakukan apa." Amy terdengar sangat panik.

"Aku akan berada di sana sebentar lagi." Suho segera bangkit dari tempat tidur seraya mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia mulai memakai pakainnya kembali dengan wajah kalut dan gelisah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu barusan anak-anak yang meneleponmu?" Tanya Daniel.

"Bukan... Kris sudah bangun. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kemari." Daniel tersenyum lagi sambil memberikan sweater milik Suho. "Aku aka mengantarkanmu bertemu dengannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mr. Wu, saya mohon jangan." Amy berkata untuk mencegah Kris mencabut jarum infus yang tertancap rapi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pergi!" Tapi pria itu justru membentaknya marah.

"Tidak. Maafkan saya. Tapi saya tidak dapat meninggalkan anda sendirian." Amy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" Kris menyantlap.

"Saya tahu, tapi-"

"Kau hanya sekretarisku dan tidak lebih. Aku tak akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan." Kris menghempaskan tangan Amy yang sejak tadi menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak mencabut jarum infus tersebut. Kris kemudian berdiri. Sepertinya sisa-sisa obat biusnya masih bekerja. Terbukti Kris tampak sedikit limbung.

"Sir, be careful." Amy refleks berkata dan menolongnya berdiri tegak. Keduanya melangkah perlahan sedikit tertatih, dan kemudian duduk di sofa merah masih di dalam kamar.

"Mengapa kau di sini.? Kau tak punya alasan yang mengharuskanmu untuk tetap berada di sini."

Amy menggerak-gerakkan tangannya gelisah. "I'm not the only one that's here." Amy berkata pelan.

Kris menatap wajah Amy seksama. "What?"

"Sir... Kris, aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu." Entah keberanian darimana Amy dapatkan, hingga ia berani bicara non-formal dengan Kris dan juga duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Ada seseorang yang datang untuk menemuimu. Tapi sebelum kukatakan, kau harus tau mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan."

Kris menoleh menatap Amy dan tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah dilanda kebingungan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Karena itu, Kris lebih memilih untuk mengubah topik pembicaraannya tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin pindah lebih jauh lagi."

"Apa.?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak menolong. Tidak seperti apa yang aku harapkan."

"Apa... Apa yang sama sekali tidak menolong.?"

"Apa aku tak pernah memberitahumu mengapa aku pindah ke sini.?"

Amy menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar tentang perceraian dan beberapa hal lainnya. Tapi ia belum pernah mendengar dengan pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku sudah menikah sebelum datang ke sini. Dan aku memiliki 10 orang anak remaja. 10 orang anak yang sekarang tengah membenciku karena apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu."

Amy menggigit bibirnya dan tetap mendengarkan.

"Aku berselingkuh dari Suho. Dan saking pengecutnya, aku lari menjauh, mencoba mengacuhkan segalanya. Mencoba melupakan segalanya. New York adalah tempat yang kupilih untuk hidup agar tak dapat melihat mereka lagi. Sayangnya di luar pikiranku, aku sadar aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak kembali saja?" Suara Amy bergetar. Jika ditanya mengapa, ia sendiri pun tak tahu.

"Aku tidak berhak untuk kembali."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sini." Kata Amy cepat. Hanya berjarak sepersekian detik tepat setelah Kris selesai bicara.

'What the hell are you saying, Amy?' Amy membatin gusar.

Kris menatap sekretarisnya itu heran. "Tetap di sini? Mengapa? Untuk apa?"

'Please don't leave... Amy, berhentilah berpikiran tentang apa yang masih menjadi kepunyaan Suho sekarang.' Amy mulai perang batin.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Maafkan aku."

Kris tersenyum lemah, tapi itu benar-benar senyum yang sangat menakjubkan. Amy bahkan belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan senyum maut itu membuat dada Amy berdesir senang. Walau begitu, Amy masih meyakinkan dirinya tentang apa yang harus dipilih agar menjadi jalan terbaik. Ia tahu, ia tak boleh dan _tak bisa _mencintai pemuda yang merangkap sebagai atasannya ini.

"Terima kasih."

Dua kata yng diucapkan Kris barusan membuat Amy tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. "Eh?" Walau kaget, tapi Amy tampak masih berhati-hati, seolah ingin menjaga sesuatu. Perasaan. Hatinya.

Kris tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sama. Tapi kali ini lebih tampak seperti senyum penuh kekuatan, senyum penuh dengan sirat semangat. "Terima kasih karena tidak pernah meninggalkanku."

'Jangan... Jangan berpikir egois, Amy..' sepertinya tembok penjaga hati perasaannya mulai runtuh perlahan.

"You're welcome." Amy berbisik. Suaranya seperti hilang. Masih tetap berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tetap tenang.

"Kau, kau mencintaiku. Bukan begitu?" Kris tiba-tiba bertanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Senyumnya hilang seketika. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana canggung keduanya beberapa saat. Amy sudah berusah untuk menjawab tapi suaranya benar-benar hilang sekarang, tak dapat diajak bekerja sama.

Kris tersenyum sekali lagi. "Siapa saja pasti merasa sangat terhormat bisa menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih mereka. Tapi, Amy..."

'Jangan katakan itu.. Tolong.. Aku harus pergi dari sini.' Amy berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Aku harus menelepon seseorang." Katanya. Ia berbalik untuk melangkah tapi kalah cepat dengan Kris yang menggaet pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, tapi-" ucapan Kris terpotong.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?" Mata Amy dipenuhi cairan bening itu sekarang.

"Kau sudah bekerja bersamaku kurang lebih dua tahun dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi padahal aku berlaku seperti seorang sialan. Tapi Amy, kau harus tahu bahwa aku bukan orang yang benar-benar baik. Kau akan menemukan yang lain lagi nantinya. Orang yang sudah pasti lebih baik dariku"

Amy menggigit lagi bibir bawahnya sebagai pelmpiasan karena ia sedang mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "Apa kau merasa bukan orang baik karena Suho yang mengatakannya demikian? Apa itu alasan mengapa kau hidup seperti ini selama dua tahun belakangan? Apa kau pikir, dengan begini kau bisa membentuk ulang keluargamu lagi seperti sedia kala?"

Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Amy.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku hanya tak dapat mengontrol perasaanku. Maaf." Lanjut Amy tiba-tiba. Air matanya menerobos keluar juga akhirnya. Membuat Kris berdiri dan memeluk Amy.

"Kau benar. Apa yang aku lakukan sama sekali tidak menolong. Aku tahu aku harus melalukan sesuatu. Tolong, jangan menangis. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan maaf untukmu. Untuk Suho. Untuk anak-anak."

Amy dapat merasakan dadanya makin bertambah dan bertambah sakit. "Kupikir, jika kau kembali pergi dengannya, kau akan bahagia. Lalu kau akan berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jika kau bahagia maka aku akan ikut bahagia juga. Tapi ternyata ini sangat menyakitkan." Bibir Amy bergetar seiring dengan isakkan-isakkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Kau tak akan bisa menarik ucapanmu lagi, Amy. Tidak sekarang.' Amy mulai menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kris tampak bingung. Amy sudah siap untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ia memeberitahu perawat untuk menghububgi Suho agar datang kemari dari Korea. Lalu bagaimana usahanya agar membuat Kris dan Suho kembali bersatu tanpa peduli perasaannya sendiri. Namun sayang, pintu kamar rawat Kris sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang. Kris menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Amy lebih memilih untuk mendongak menatap wajah Kris yang sekarang tertutupi oleh rasa takut tak terkira dan perasaan lain yang tidak bisa dilukiskan.

Amy sebenarnya tak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tapi 'toh, akhirnya ia berbalik juga. Ternyata Suho tak datang sendirian seperti yang ia kira. Amy melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya berdiri di belakang tubuh Suho.

"Suho?" Ucap Kris tanpa pikir panjang. Nada bicaranya sekarang lebih terkesan terdengar panik.

"Daniel?" Amy tercekat. Manik matanya melebar begitu melihat wajah pria yang berdiri di belakang Suho. Wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Wajah yang sudah lama tak pernah di jumpainya.

**TBC**

Saya tidak bisa buka akun T.T kalu setelah ini masih lancar aman sentosa pasti saya update secepatnyaaa.. maaf..

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 15 : You're Mine**

**A.N : Flashback **_italic_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"Daniel Mariel Schwartz, dimana kau sekarang!?" Ibunya berteriak marah ketika Daniel menjawab panggilannya. Dipindahkannya ponsel yang tengah ia pegang ke telinga sebelah lain dan merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur._

_"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi." Jawabnya sambil membalikkan tubuh dan menatap wajah gadis berambut pirang yang tengah meringkuk dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tubuh tanpa pakaiannya tampak indah dihiasi lampu kamar hotel yang remang-remang. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum._

_"Beritahu aku, di mana kau sekarang!"_

_Daniel menghela napas. "Baiklah." Katanya akhirnya memberitahu sang ibu nama hotel yang dipesan salah satu kamar olehnya sekarang ini. Lalu ibunya terdiam sesaat. Daniel menunggu._

_"Hell. Apa yang dilakukan anak 17 tahun di hotel!?"_

_Daniel hanya menahan tawa. "Aku akan menunggu di luar." Dapat ia dengar suara ibunya yang menghela nafas kasar._

_"Jangan pergi ke luar karena sedang hujan deras dan ada badai."_

_Setelah itu ibunya menutup panggilan. Segera Daniel memakai kembali pakaiannya dan gadis di tempat tidur itu bangun terduduk._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya._

_"Aku harus pergi."_

_"Aww, don't go, baby!" Ia merengek._

_Daniel berbalik menatapnya tepat setelah menutupkan zipper celana. "Aku bukan baby-mu."_

_Gadis itu memandangnya tajam. "What the-"_

_"Good bye, Lanie."_

_Gadis itu semakin menatap tajam. "Namaku Asshley!" Teriaknya._

_"Yah, whatever. Hampir sama." Daniel pergi meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan keluar._

_Benar saja. Diluar hujan sangat deras mengguyur. Pakainnya mulai basah. Walau begitu, ia duduk juga di anak tangga pertama depan bangunan hotel. Duduk hingga beberapa jam terlewat, orang tuanya tak nampak juga. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih menelepon salah satu temannya untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang._

_"Daniel, Ya Tuhan!" Amy berteriak histeris dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya begitu ia sampai di rumah._

_"Apa?" Tanyanya._

_Adik perempuannya ini melongok ke belakang tubuh sang kakak; tampak mencari-cari. "Dimana Mom dan Dad?" Tanyanya dengan mata liar menatap ke udara kosong di belakang tubuh Daniel._

_"Bagaimana aku tahu? Mereka bahkan tidak datang menjemputku." Daniel mendorong tubuh Amy. Kemudian tampak Dominic -kakaknya, anak pertama- datang mendekat._

_"Mereka tidak datang?" Tanyanya._

_Daniel mengangguk dan membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. "Aku menelepon temanku untuk datang mengantarkanku pulang."_

_Semua terdiam._

_"Lalu dimana Mom dan Dad?" Amy menatap kedua kakaknya._

_Malam itu, semuanya duduk di ruang santai menunggu kedua orangtua mereka pulang. Hingga sebuah ketukan membuat mereka semua saling lempar pandang._

_"Aku yang akan membukanya." Kata Allison -saudara kembar Amy dan juga adik perempuan Daniel yang lain- dan segera berjalan menuju pintu._

_"Kalau begitu... aku akan pergi tidur." Daniel berdiri tapi belum jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ia berhenti melangkah karena mendengar suara tangis cukup keras. Mereka semua segera menuju ke ruang tamu dan melihat Allison yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Daniel termangu. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Allison bertingkah seperti ini. Hingga ia akhirnya ia bertanya dan tahu alasannya._

_Orangtuanya, Mom dan Dad-nya, kecelakaan dan kehilangan nyawa mereka._

_**.**_

_"Aku pergi. Bukankah itu yang kau mau?" Daniel bertanya sambil menatap gadis berambut merah yang sekarang tengah berdiri tepat di pintu._

_"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk pergi." Ia berbisik._

_"Oh, kau memang tidak pernah menyuruhku pergi. Tapi ini keinginanmu. Bukankah kau menyalahkanku juga atas semua yang terjadi?"_

_"Daniel! Aku tidak-" gadis itu mencoba mulai menjelaskan tapi Daniel tampak sudah bosan dengan omong kosong yang dikatakannya._

_"Good bye, Amy." Daniel mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, tapi gadis itu tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya._

_"Kau tidak akan pergi." Kata Amy syngguh-sungguh._

_"Minggir, Amy."_

_"Tidak!"_

_Daniel memberinya glare. "Aku akan pergi dan menghilang seolah aku tidak pernah benar-benar hidup selama ini."_

_Amy menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya jika ia sedang menahan tangis. Daniel yakin itu. _

_"Kau... Bagaimna bisa kau tetap menjadi manusia berhati dingin, Daniel? Demi Tuhan. Kita berdua sudah kehilangan orang tua kita dan sekarang kau ingin pergi!?"_

_Daniel menunduk menatap lantai._

_"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar!" Itu suara Allison._

_Kali ini Daniel lebih memilih menatap Allison daripada lantai datar yang ia pijak. "Well, itu yang ingin kulakukan tapi Amy tidak mau menyingkir."_

_"Berhenti bicara, Daniel!" Allison berdesis dan ia berjalan mendekati Amy; menarik tangan saudaranya itu agar menjauh dari pintu._

_"Ayo pergi. Biarkan ia melakukan apapun yang ia mau."_

_"Tidak!" Amy membalas. Sayangnya tubuh Allison lebih kuat ketimbang Amy, karena itu dengan mudahnya menarik Amy agar pergi menyingkir dari pintu._

_Daniel hanya tersenyum sedih._

_Semua orang, menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tapi nyatanya, ia juga sebenarnya menyalahkan diri sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk pergi karena mungkin itu yang terbaik. Lagipula Amy dan Allison masih memiliki Dominic, kakak laki-laki mereka yang lain yang hanya berjarak umur empat tahun._

_"Ini, bukan kesalahanmu, Daniel." Kata Dominic sebelum kakaknya ini pergi mengurusi perusahaan keluarga._

_Orangtua Daniel adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan pembangunan terbesar di dunia. Dan segala tanggung jawab itu dijatuhkan pada Dominic tanpa penolakkan ataupun protes yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya Daniel tidak melihat raut wajah kaget ataupun sejenisnya ketika polisi datang mengabari keluarga mereka bahwa orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan karena menerobos jembatan. Hal itu membuat Daniel berpikir, karena Dominic adalah kakak tertua, mungkin ia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Dan kadang hal tersebut membutnya iri; mengapa Dominic bisa menjadi seseorang yang kelewat tenang. Andai saja Daniel bisa melakukan juga seperti yang selalu dilakukan Dominic, maka ia tak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya rasa berasalah._

_Daniel sendiri tahu jika ia memiliki masa remaja yang cukup sulit. Karena diantara empat bersaudara itu, dirinyalah yang menjadi anak terburuk dalam segala aspek. Di umur yang menginjak 17 tahun, ia belum bisa melakukan hal apapun yang berguna. Yang dilakukan hanya, yahhh... Sex bebas, merokok, minum, dan apapun hal buruk yang kau sebutkan pasti sudah pernah ia lakulan. Berkali-kali dikirim ke tempat rehabilitasi, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk berubah._

_"Mungkin kita harus membelikannya mobil sport?" Itu perkataan sang ayah yang tanpa sengaja Daniel dengar suatu hari ketika pulang terlambat. Orang tuanya benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Daniel inginkan. Yang mereka tahu, ia hanya menginginkan mobil-mobil sport mahal dan mewah. Bagi merka, itu tanda bahwa mereka telah mempedulikan sang anak._

_Mengapa ia kembali mengingat hal itu?Ingatan suram yang menyakitkan._

_"Kau tahu jika perusahaan memiliki beberapa cabang dan salah satunya berada di Jerman. Aku bisa menyerahkan perusahaan itu padamu. Perlu kau ingat, bersembunyi dan lari itu tak ada gunanya. Hal itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan apapun." Dominic menyadarkan adik laki-lakinya ini dari dunia masa lalunya sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang adik sekarang._

_"Kalau begitu, kirim aku ke sana. Aku akan pergi ke sana." Jawab Daniel cepat._

_Dominic mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, Jerman."_

_Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, tanpa persiapan apapun, keduanya segera pergi ke bandara. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Tak ada pula keyakinan dalam benak bahwa Daniel ingin pulang lagi. Tak terlihat gurat kesedihan karena jauh dalam hatinya, di sanalah hati terdinginnya tinggal; sama seperti apa yang Dominic miliki. Dan itu membuat Daniel mengerti mengapa Dominic bisa menjadi sosok yang kokoh. Ia tahu, Dominic tak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya karena sebenarnya ia sangat lemah. Kelemahan yang membuatnya kuat._

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus mengapa Daniel akhirnya kembali lagi ke New York. Mungkin karna ia ingin lepas dari masa lalu dan memang hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Di umur yang kini 23 tahun, akhirnya Daniel memutuskan untuk pulang. Kembali ke tempat semuanya berawal kira-kira 5 tahun yang lalu.

Jujur, tiba-tiba saja semua rasa bersalah dalam dirinya hilang, menguar entah ke mana. Itu karena akhirnya ia bertemu seseorang yang langsung membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Suho benar-benar sosok yang menakjubkan baginya. Saat-saat paling mendebarkan ketika dadanya serasa meledak begitu Suho memberinya senyum. Dan banyak lagi ketertarikkan lainnya. Ditambah dengan kisah hidup mereka berdua yang sama-sama pahitnya namun juga sama-sama membuat mereka makin kuat juga. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Daniel dan Suho dapat akrab dengan sangat cepat dan menjadi dekat.

Mantan Suho terlihat bukan masalah besar bagi Daniel. Suho benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Kris. Karena itu ia tak perlu takut jika harus melawan Kris demi Suho. Namun sepertinya Daniel harus berpikir ulang mengenai opini tentang 'Kris bukanlah masalah'. Apalagi melihat pria itu kini tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh salah satu saudara perempuannya.

Daniel sangat-sangat yakin jika itu Amy. Dilihat dari rambut merahnya, manik mata hijaunya, serta beberapa bintik di wajah manisnya membuat Daniel benar-benar yakin itu Amy. Sebelum gadis itu membisikkan nama Daniel, kemarahan sudah terlebih dahulu datang.

'Hell! Dia sudah menyakiti Suho dan sekarang tengah memeluk adikku. Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak marah karena ini juga urusan Amy. Tapi aku tak akan marah jika saja bukan pria ini bukan seorang Kris.'

**.**

**Suho POV**

Aku melihatnya. Lengan kuat Kris yang melingkar erat pada tubuh gadis itu. Dan untuk sesaat, membuatku berpikir bagaimana dulu Kris memeluk Narae-

Itu bukan masalah sekarang.

"Suho?" Kris tercekat. Dan itu membuat Kris mengingat dengan cepat segala pembelaan dan usahanya untuk mencegah Suho agar tidak pergi dari rumah sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Tetapi yang membuatku makin heran adalah Amy yang tampak sangat mengenal sosok Dainel. Aku berbalik menatap Daniel dan mataku menangkap kepalan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Daniel, kau tak apa?" Tanyaku.

Daniel menggeleng. "Aku harus pergi."

"Daniel, tunggu!" Amy melepaskan pelukkan tangan Kris dan segera berlari menyusul Daniel.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mereka saling kenal? Bagaimana bisa?

Kegelisahan menyelimuti sosok diriku serta Kris yang tampak betah berdiri terdiam dalam ruangan yang sama. Namun Kris tampak jelas terlihat lebih panik. Tangannya bergetar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung ini.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Kris menggeleng tak percaya dan justru balik bertanya.

"Kau jatuh sakit dan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa dihubungi pada saat darurat."

"Bukan, maksudku... kenapa?"

"Aku sudah tidak membencimu lagi, Kris." Aku memandang lekat wajah Kris.

"Sudah seharusnya." Terdengar kemarahan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Kris. Dan aku juga cukup lelah hanya untuk mendendam."

"Apa yang aku lakukan padamu dan anak-anak, kupikir itulah alasan mengapa seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini, Suho."

Diam. Tiba-tiba suasana canggung kembali lagi menyelimuti. Hingga akhirnya Kris menyambung perkataannya.

"Apapun yang sudah kulakukan, aku minta maaf." Kris menunduk.

"Itu sudah bukan jadi masalah lagi." Suho menjawab.

"Itu tetaplah menjadi sebuah masalah... setidaknya untukku." Kris berbisik di kalimat akhirnya.

"Nyatanya, aku sudah bisa menata ulang hatiku. Karena sekarang ini aku sangat menyukai Daniel."

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Suho.

"Kau menyukai pria itu? Tapi mengapa tidak terdengar jujur dan tulus?"

Alis Suho menyatu. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang kejujuran?" Suho beedesis.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya bukan?"

"Kris! Kau tahu apa!? Aku bahkan tak habis pikir mengapa aku harus datang ke sini. Asal kau tahu saja, aku memperdulikanmu dan aku juga berharap semoga kau bisa tinggal dan memulai hidup baru lagi dengan Amy!"

Kris menggigit bibirnya. "Jadi karena itu..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Suho? Walau hanya sedikit?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dan aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatmu lagi setelah ini." Suho berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar namun tiba-tiba Kris mendekat dan menutupnya keras.

"Kris!" Suho berdesis marah dan berbalik namun justru menabrak dada Kris. Tubuh Kris sangat dekat dengannya membuat Suho refleks menahan deru nafas yang ia hembuskan.

"Kau masih mencintaiku. Jika tidak, maka kau tak perlu marah."

Suho mengigit bibirnya keras dan merasakan darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya.

"Bibirmu berdarah." Kris menunduk dan berbisik. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengusap bibir Suho dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan." Suho ikut berbisik.

"Aku tahu masa lalu kita sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku tak bisa lepas jauh darimu."

"Kris, kumohon jangan." Suara Suho mulai bergetar.

"Dan bagaimanapun kau membenci diriku, jauh dalam hatimu kau masih mencintaiku, Suho. Aku tahu kau. Kau akan selalu memaafkan orang lain walau mereka berbuat kesalahan fatal padamu. Karena kau adalah _Suho_."

Kris semakin membungkuk hingga wajahnya kini berada tepat di depan wajah Suho; hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. "Itulah, kau.." Kris berbisik lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kris.. jangan lakukan hal seperti ini." Suho mulai menutup matanya begitu wajah kris makin mendekat. Bibir mereka nyaris saling bertautan namun pimtu ruangan lebih dulu dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Dasar kau sialan!" Suho tahu sangat jika itu adalah suara Daniel yang tampak marah. Daniel berjalan mendekat dan dengan sengaja menjauhkan tubuh Suho dari hadapan Kris. Sedangkan Amy menyusul dan mencoba menenangkan Daniel.

"Siapa-" Kris tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pukulan Daniel lebih dulu hinggap di wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya yang masih terpengaruhi obat bius langsung limbung jatuh tersungkur.

"DANIEL!" Amy berteriak dan berlari mendekati Kris. Sedangkan tubuh Suho tampak bergetar keras; tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh salah satu dari mereka berdua, kau dengar?" Daniel terengah marah. "Karena mereka berdua, milikku!"

Daniel mendekati Kris dan menarik tangan Amy untuk berdiri.

"Daniel, lepaskan." Amy menangis. Daniel tampak mengacuhkannya. Ia berjalan menuju Suho dan ikut menariknya pergi. Walaupun ini bukan sentuhan lemah lembut yang biasa ia berikan pada Suho, tapi ini sudah seperti jaminan untuk kedua orang yang tengah dipaksanya menjauhi Kris. Karena Daniel jamin, jika Kris berani mengejarnya, maka ia benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

**TBC**

Mendekati chap akhir XD Setelah itu mencoba fokus ke ff rumit yang satu itu~

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 16 : Convincing**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Amy POV**

"Daniel, tunggu!" Jantungku serasa hendak meloncat keluar dari dalam rusuk. Daniel akhirnya berbalik dan aku dapat melihat wajah marahnya dengan jelas.

"Daniel, kau kembali. Mengapa kau kembali?" Aku bertanya ingin tahu. Ini sangat aneh menurutku, bagaimana tiba-tiba ia kembali setelah lima tahun ini tidak pernah memberi kabar.

"Aku merindukan kalian semua." Jawabnya.

"Kami juga merindukanmu."

"Apa kau adalah sekretaris yang Suho bicarakan?" tanyanya langsung.

'Sekretaris?'

"Ah iya. Aku sekretaris dari Mr. Wu."

Daniel berjalan mendekat. "Mengapa kau menjadi sekretarisnya?"

Aku mendesah bingung. Kujelaskan semuanya, menghabiskan waktu 15 menit. Menjelaskan juga tentang berapa kali aku yang ingin mengundurkan diri namun tidak juga kulakukan hingga detik ini.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau mencintainya." Kulihat Daniel yang menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Aku mencintainya.. dengan seluruh hatiku. Tapi Daniel, aku tak akan pernah bisa bersamanya."

"Mengapa tidak?"

Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan entah ke mana, hanya mengikuti langkah kaki kami pergi.

"Pertama, ia tidak menyukaiku. Dan di samping itu juga aku sedang berada dalam sebuah tujuan." Aku tersenyum sedih.

Daniel hanya menatapku bingung. "Tujuan?"

"Kris dan Suho sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, memiliki satu sama lain. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar mereka kembali bersatu."

Daniel berhenti melangkah. "Suho sudah tidak mencintai Kris lagi." Sangkalnya.

Aku balas menatap wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai Suho... melebihi dari apa yang sudah kuakui padanya."

Aku hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalaku keras. "Daniel, kumohon jangan. Kita berdua tahu bahwa mereka sudah saling memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka masih saling mencintai, melebihi apapun."

Daniel menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin salah satu antara kau dan Suho berada di sampingnya."

Kutumpukan tanganku di depan dada. "Kita berdua, kau dan aku, bahkan seperti seseorang yang baru saja berkenalan. Maka dari itu, kau tidak bisa memerintahku."

"Aku kakakmu."

Kugelengkan kepalaku lagi. "Kau hanyalah orang lain yang baru saja kutemui hari ini."

Daniel masih tampak bingung. "Hanya karena aku pergi selama beberapa tahun-"

"Kau **pergi **selama lima tahun!" Aku memotong ucapannya dengan menekankan kata 'pergi'. Yang benar saja. 'Hanya beberapa tahun' katanya?

"_Well_, kalau begitu sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah aku yang kembali pulang dan juga Kris yang tidak memilki hak sedikit pun untuk memilikimu maupun Suho!"

"Kau juga tidak memiliki hak atas kami berdua, Daniel!" Amy membentak dan ia terbelalak sendiri. Dengan begitu, ia menutup mulutnya dan bergumam, "maafkan aku."

"Kris harus mendengar apa yang akan ku katakan. Dan ia juga harus tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Daniel berdesis marah dan segera berlari kembali ke rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat Kris.

"Tidak, berhenti!" Aku berlari menyusulnya.

Ketika kami berdua sampai bersamaan, ciuman yang hampir Kris dan Suho lakukan menyambut kami. Daniel kehilangan kesabaran dan segera saja memukul Kris tepat di wajahnya. Setelah itu langsung menarik diriku dan Suho keluar.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berteriak tidak peduli bahwa sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Yang terpenting sekarang ialah, aku harus bisa mencoba bebas dari genggaman Daniel.

"Tutup mulutmu, Amy!" Daniel menjawab marah.

"Kau menyakitiku." Suho berkata dan ia tampak ketakutan.

"Daniel, tenanglah." Aku masih berusaha menenangkannya walau keadaan juga tidak memungkinkan. Namun Daniel hanya terdiam. Ia masih betah menarik kami berdua hingga sampai di mobilnya. Dan Daniel membantingku masuk ke dalam. Refleks aku menutupkan kedua tanganku ke atas kepala agar tidak terantuk ketika ia melemparku masuk.

"Daniel, kau membuatku sakit!" Kali ini Suho menangis serta terus saja kudengar ponselnya yang berdering mengiringi.

"Bairkan ia pergi!" Kali ini terdengar sura lain. Semua menoleh dan benar seperti yang aku duga, Kris berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil Daniel tampak memberi pandangan penuh tusuk pada Kris.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu nenyakitinya lagi!" Daniel menanggapi. Kali ini ia memang melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Suho namun dengan segera menggaet pinggang ramping pria manis itu.

"Kris..." suara Suho tampak tercekat memprihatinkan di antara isak tangisnya. Tubuhnya sudah lebih bergetar cepat.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana kontrol emosi Daniel. Tapi kali ini adalah yang paling parah setelah bebarapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Kubilang biarkan ia pergi, sialan!" Kris berteriak lagi kali ini dengan nada mengancam.

"Kau sudah tidak ada hak untuk memiliki Suho sekarang, Kris. Dan lagi, apa kau sudah menyesali segala yang kau lakukan atau kau masih ingin bermain-main?"

Kris mengambil satu langkah untuk mendekat.

"Aku tahu jika aku benar-benar tidak ada hak lagi untuk memiliki Suho. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal setiap harinya. Tapi dengan bangga aku mengakui kesalahanku karena memang hanya harga diriku yang sudah kubiarkan pergi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

Dapat kulihat tubuh Suho yang menegang. Aku juga bersumpah jika aku melihat senyum kesedihan dalam wajah Daniel yang hanya ia tampilkan kurang dari sedetik dan hilang seketika. Yang paling mengejutkan tidak hanya untukku adalah, Daniel yang dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Suho. Setelah itu dengan cepat, Suho berlari bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kris. Sedangkan Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Suho agar tidak lepas jauh darinya lagi.

"Pergilah. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi mendekati Suho." Ancam Kris pada Daniel untuk terakhir kalinya dan hanya diam yang ia dapat sebagai balasan. Daniel berbalik berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dari kaca spion dapat kulihat Suho yang sekarang memeluk tubuh Kris erat dan tampaknya menangis lagi dalam dekapan Kris. Aku terlalu terpaku pada Suho dan Kris hingga tidak menyadari adanya suara isakkan kecil di dalam mobil yang kunaikki. Dengan perlahan kuarahkan kepalaku ke tempat suduk di samping dan mataku langsung saja melebar begitu melihat air mata yang turun menghiasi wajah Daniel.

"Da-daniel.." aku berkata pelan; bingung. Kakakku itu tidak ganti menoleh menatapku, melainkan hanya menampilkan senyum sedihnya lagi.

"Apa pengakuan dari Kris tadi itu sudah cukup?" Tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar berharap ia mengatakannya. Menyesali segalanya dan berjanji lagi untuk merawat Suho lebih baik lagi mulai sekarang. Karena jika tidak, maka aku akan kembali mengambil Suho dan benar-benar membawanya pergi jauh."

Aku hanya ternganga. "Tunggu... Kau merencanakan semua ini!?"

Daniel tersenyum lagi namun kali ini terlihat sudah lebih baik. "Sebenarnya aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Hanya berharap semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Sebesar apapun rasa sukaku pada Suho, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal takdir yang memang menyatukan mereka untuk bersama. Kau benar, mereka memang masih saling mencintai."

Aku terdiam sebentar baru memberimya respon. "Daniel... Aku tidak percaya kau sudah berubah banyak."

"Semua orang selalu berubah, Amy. Karena itu aku tahu bahwa Kris juga sudah berubah. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk mengakui segala yang ada dalam hatinya."

"Apa kau berpikir mereka akan baik-baik saja? Apa kau juga akan baik-baik saja?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bukankah kau mencintai Kris? Mengapa justru kau bertekad untuk menyatukan keduanya lagi?"

"_Well_, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Kris masih mencintai Suho dan sangat menyakitkan melihatnya melakukan segala hal hingga seperti ini. Aku juga sadar jika Suho masih mencintai Kris karena reaksi wajahnya saat aku memberitahukan keadaan Kris. Hey Daniel, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Kris akan menyusulmu tadi? Bagaimana jika ia tetap berdiam di ruang rawatnya?"

Daniel mengetuk roda kemudinya. "Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika Kris sama sekali tidak akan menyusul tadi. Walau aku hanya berharap ia akan datang. Sekarang, Suho pasti membenciku. Kutebak, kami berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tapi hal itu akan senilai jika mereka berdua akhirnya kembali bahagia."

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Daniel."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku karena aku banyak berhutang padamu. Ada banyak diluar sana yang bisa kau dekati lagi, bukan begitu?"

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa kali ini walau tetap mengangguk juga.

"Oh, dan tolong beritahu aku apakah Kris memang menjaga Suho dengan baik karena aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi. Sedikit saja Kris memberi celah, aku akan langsung membawa Suho pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris POV**

Kumohon jangan menangis.. Tolong jangan menangis.

Aku hanya mengelus pelan punggung Suho; mencoba memberinya kenyamanan walau hanya sedikit. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskanku bahkan ketika Amy dan Daniel sudah pergi.

"Bagaimana pergelangan tanganmu?" Aku menyadari pergelangan tangannya yang memerah kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suho hanya menutup kedua matanya

"Suho?" Aku bertanya lagi seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

Suho mendongak. "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu? Apa kau benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku menyesal setiap harinya. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah mampu untuk memberitahukannya padamu."

"Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkan kami semua dengan mudahnya? Kau sama sekali tidak mencoba melawan atau menyangkal, Kris."

"Aku takut dan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan harus melakukan apa. Untuk itu, aku lari menjauh demi mengacuhkan segalanya."

Suho melangkah mundur hingga aku dapat memandang wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Ia tampak bingung. "Setelah kita berdua bercerai, aku selalu menunggumu untuk datang kembali dan menjelaskan segalanya. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah datang barang satu kalipun."

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya saja, jangan di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari yang sama, Kris ternyata sudah dinyatakan sembuh karena itu dengan segera keduanya kembali pulang menuju rumah. Rumah Kris.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Kris memawarkan sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka minum, dan harusnya kau juga."

Kris tertawa. "Aku tidak menawarkan minuman sejenis itu padamu. Maksudku, kopi atau teh? Kau tahu."

Wajah Suho terlihat memerah lucu. "Kopi saja. Terima kasih."

Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Suho. "Kau bisa menanyaiku apapun atau aku yang akan bicara."

Suho menunduk menatap lantai. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau silahkan bertanya."

Suho mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Berapa lama kau bersama_nya_?"

Kris menggigit bibirnya. "Satu tahun, atau kurang..."

Suho mengangguk. "Oh.. Apa kau selalu berbohong tentang memiliki banyak pekerjaan di kantor?"

"Tidak semuanya kebohongan. Memang ada banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Aku benar-benar peduli dengan mereka. Bahkan aku merindukan mereka sekarang."

"Apa sebenernya kau mencintaiku?"

"Suho, aku-"

"Seberapa banyak kau menyakitiku Kris, kau adalah orang pertama yang kucintai. Dan itu berlaku hingga sekarang walau rasanya sudah tidak lagi."

"Mengapa tidak?" Kris bertanya heran.

Suho hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak mpercayaimu lagi, Kris."

"Tidak mempercayaiku lagi?" Bisiknya.

Perlahan, Suho menunduk lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali percaya padaku?" Kris menahan nafasnya. Keheningan menyelimuti sebentar hingga akhirnya Suho menjawab.

"Aku merindukan... Aku merindukan masa lalu, Kris. Kau tahu? Seseorang yang selalu berkata bahwa tanganku hangat. Seseorang yang selalu tersenyum ketika aku mengatakan hal-hal bodoh."

Kris merasakan sesuatu mengganjal dalam tenggorokkannya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di depan Suho.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang sudah kulakukan, Suho. Aku membiarkanmu pergi dan rasanya sekarang sangat sulit untuk meraihmu kembali."

Suho tersenyum walau masih tampak sedih. "Kau masih tetap bisa meraihku. Hanya saja itu tidak akan mudah."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ini akan menjadi sangat sulit. Tapi aku akan mencoba." Kris tersenyum.

"Anak-anak juga merindukanmu, Kris."

"Apa?"

"Mereka memang marah pada awalnya. Hanya saja, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka sadar betapa mereka sangat merindukanmu."

Kris berdiri tiba-tiba. "Ayo lergi ke suatu tempat." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Suho tersenyum senang dan perlahan menerima uluran tangan Kris. "Baiklah. Ayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan POV**

"Jadi, _Mom _sama sekali tidak menelepon?" Aku bertanya dengan nada putus asa pada Xiumin seraya mengambil satu kaleng _beer_.

"Tidak. Luhan, apa kau bisa membantu?"

Aku tersenyum dahulu padanya baru menjawab. "Aku sudah memberitahu kalian agar tidak mengadakan pesta di rumah. Jadi, jawabannya adalah tidak. Terima kasih."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan tertawa melihat Sehun meletakkan kantung es di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mendengarkan kemauan kalian lagi." Kali ini terdengar Lay yang merengek dan meletakkan wajahnya di lantai.

Dimana _Mom_? Rasanya aneh jika ia sama sekali tidak menelepon seharian ini. Dan itu justru membuatku khawatir.

"Jadi, siapa yang mau mengadakan pesta kedua lagi sebelum _Mom_ pulang ke rumah?" Chanyeol berkata semangat menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Semua anak memberinya glare spesial, setelah itu disusul Xiumin yang melemparkan kaleng _beer _kosong adanya. Tiba-tiba Kai turun dan semua mata terfokus ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tao.

"Apa _Mom _sudah menelepon?" Tanya Kai ingin tahu.

"Belum. Sepertinya ponsel _Mom _mati."

"_Well_, itu aneh."

"Apa kalian berpikir jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Dady?" Kali ini Baekhyun angkat bicara. Menyebabkan semuanya saling melempar pandang walau dalam diam.

"Jadi, uh... Apa kalian semua berpikir sama dengan apa yang kupikir sekarang?" Chen tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengambil passport. D.O, kau ambil uang di bank. Dan Chanyeol, kau belilah tiketnya." Kata Sehun cepat menyambung Chen sambil membuang _ice-pack _di kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Kita akan pergi ke New York." Lanjutnya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan yang lazim disebut sebagai seringai.

**TBC**

Jadi mulai dari sini, tidak ada kata 'sad' lagi~

Ah iya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitru 1435 Hijriyah ^^. Mohon maafnyaaa semuaa~

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 17 : My (Almost) Perfect Father**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author POV**

"Apa kalian semua tahu ke mana kita harus pergi?" Tao bertanya skak mat ketika mereka semua sampai di bandara.

Chen tertawa paksa membuat dimplenya nampak jelas. "Tenang. Mungkinkah kita pergi ke arah yang salah?"

"_Well_, kita semua bisa saja tersesat di kota itu dengan ribuan dan ribuan orang." Sehun mencoba bercanda.

Tao memutar bola matanya. "Mengapa aku setuju melakukan ini?"

Banyak orang berlalu lalang, antara masuk dan keluar dari bandara. Kesepuluh anak itu hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah tanpa tahu harus pergi ke mana.

"Uh, jadi-" Ucapan D.O terpotong.

"Hey, menurutku kita harus pergi ke sebelah sana." Chanyeol menggaet tangan Luhan dan menggeretnya menuju arah yang baru saja ditunjuk. Sisanya hanya berjalan mengikuti di belakang. Terlihat beberapa anak gadis berhenti menatap mereka lekat.

"Ya Tuhan! Mereka sangat lucu!"

"Dia sangat tinggi dan tampan!"

Mereka semua berteriak-teriak kecil dan tanpa memerlukan banyak waktu, terciptalah sebuah gerombolan yang mengelilingi kesepuluh anak itu. Sehun memberikan senyum membuat beberapa dari mereka tertawa genit.

"Hey, berhenti melakukan itu." Tao menyikutnya.

"_Well_, bukan salahku jika mereka menyukaiku."

Keduanya tertawa. Setelah melewati jalan penuh gerombolan gadis itu, mereka semua berjalan menuju double-doors, untuk memasuki pesawat sebelum lepas landas.

"Apa kalian semua tahu ke mana harus pergi ketika sampai di sana?" Xiumin melontarkan pertanyaan itu lagi. Semua hanya menatap saling pandang, dan dengan serentak menggelengkan kepala.

Rahang Xiumin terbuka. "Kalau begitu, kita harus ke mana jika ingin menemukan _Mom_!?" Xiumin terlihat panik.

"Tenanglah, Xiumin! Jika kita tidak dapat menemukan _Mom_, maka kita semua bisa selalu mengadakan pesta lagi di rumah." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Yang jelas, kita pergi ke New York sekarang!" Lay menyimpulkan.

Xiumin dan Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala. "Maka _Mom_ akan membunuh kita semua nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho POV**

Kris mengajakku pergi ke beberapa tempat, dan aku mengakui bahwa hari ini sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Pertama, kami berdua pergi ke bioskop; tidak menonton film horror lagi namun komedi yang membuatku tertawa terbahak. Kris sama sekali tidak berkomentar, hanya memberiku senyuman.

Selanjutnya, kami pergi berjalan-jalan untuk menjelajahi toko-toko di pinggir jalan. Aku menemukan sebuah gelang cantik yang mirip dengan hadiah Kris dulu. Gelang itu sudah kubuang jauh dan aku sangat menyesal. Aku yang terdiam menatap gelang itu sepertinya membuat Kris mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Dan pada akhirnya, Kris membelikanku gelang itu.

"Kris, itu terlalu mahal." Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Kris kembali tersenyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah." Kris mengangkat pergelangan tanganku. Tangan yang sama dengan yang Daniel tarik paksa. Kris segera mengalungkannya di sana.

"Terima kasih." Aku menampilkan senyum.

Kami berkeliling lagi kurang lebih selama satu jam hingga perutku berbunyi cukup keras membuat wajahku memerah menahan malu.

Kris menoleh ke arahku. "Apa kau belum sarapan tadi pagi?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala mengingat bagaimana aku yang terlalu sibuk... bersama Daniel... daripada memakan sarapan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan sesuatu." Katanya sambil membukakan pintu keluar toko untukku. Kami berakhir di sebuah restoran mewah tapi ternyata sudah penuh dengan banyak pengunjung. Aku menatap Kris yang menggigit bibirnya. Biar kutebak, ia pasti khawatir ke mana kami bisa pergi untuk makan. Akhirnya aku menunjuk sebuah restaurant kecil yang dekat dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Kita bisa pergi makan ke sana." Tawarku sambil menunjuk restaurant yang gedungnya di dominasi warna kuning.

Kris tertawa kecil. "McDonald?" Tanyanya geli.

Aku hanya mengangguk mantap. "Yeah, kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo pergi."

Makanannya tidak terlalu buruk. Namun yang menjadi masalah ialah percakapan yang aku dan Kris lakukan sekarang. Awalnya terlihat sangat canggung walau kami mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa canggung itu. Hanya saja, kami sudah dua tahun sama sekali tidak bicara; cukup sulit untuk memulai. Tapi akhirnya, kami bisa tertawa juga.

"Luhan menambahkan dua buah goal dalam pertandingan sepak bola, dan itu membuatku bangga." Aku bercerita sambil memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutku.

"Itu bagus." Kris mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Tao?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menyesap sedikit soda di meja. "_Well_, Sehun mulai agak genit sekarang. Sedangkan Tao sedikit membuatku terkejut karena ia mulai menyukai hal-hal berbau fashion."

"Ah, begitu." Kris tersenyum lagi dan lagi dan lagi, lalu melanjutkan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana denganku?" Kuangkat wajahku yang sedari tadi hanya memandang kentang goreng di meja dan sibuk memakannya.

"Yah, apa saja yang kau lakukan selain mengurusi perusahaan?"

Kali ini aku yang tersenyum. "Hm, kau ingat aku senang sekali merajut?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Aku mencoba membuka kelas latihan dan ternyata cukup baik." Kumainkan burger yang terletak tepat di depanku.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ikut senang." Katanya.

"Terima kasih."

Malam ini kami habiskan dengan percakapan yang cukup hangat dibumbui dengan beberapa tawa. Sedikit terlambat hingga akhirnya aku ingat anak-anak di rumah.

"Aku belum menelepon mereka hari ini!" Kuambil ponselku dan menatapnya layarnya gelisah.

Low battery.

"Shit." Aku berdesis tanpa sadar.

Bola mata Kris membesar. "Barusan kau-"

Aku mendongak dan memberinya senyum kecil. "Oops.. Maaf."

Ia tertawa. "Jangan pikirkan. Ini, kau bisa menelepon mereka menggunakan ponselku."

Kuambil ponsel hitam milik Kris dan dengan segera memanggil nomor Sehun.

"The number you are currently trying to reach is either off or outside of the coverage area."

'Eh, apa?'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kali ini mencoba menghubungi Luhan.

"The number you are currently trying to reach is either off or outside of the coverage area."

"Baiklah. Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri namun dengan suara yang cukup dapat didengar oleh Kris.

"Mereka tidak menjawab?"

"Tidak. Ponsel mereka mati."

"_Well_, itu aneh. Apa ada jalan lain agar kau bisa menghubungi mereka?"

Aku mengangguk mengingat Tao yang tidak pernah me-logg off akun weibonya. Dengan kesal aku segera menulis pesan untuknya.

'Kalian semua akan mati jika tidak segera menjawab panggilanku, anak-anak! Tunggu besok ketika aku pulang...'

Itu yang kutulis.

"Mungkin kita harus segera pulang." Kata Kris sambil menengok ke arah jendela dan melihat betapa gelapnya langit di luar sana. Kami berdua akhirnya berjalan keluar dan pergi menuju tempat mobil Kris di parkir namun terhenti karena ponselnya berdering.

"Hello?"

Aku melihat Kris meneguk ludahnya.

"Lay?" Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya menoleh menatapku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lay POV**

"Hey _Dad_..." aku berbisik takut dan semuanya memandangiku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa ia berbicara dengan... _nya_?" Aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar Baekhyun yang berbisik pada Chen. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya acuh dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela.

Kami semua sedang berada di salah satu kamar sebuah hotel. Tepat ketika kami check-in tadi, Tao menerima pesan dari akun weibo miliknya. Serta ada beberapa laporan panggilan tak terjawab di ponsel Sehun dan Luhan. Namun karena ponsel mereka sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelepon menggunakan telepon di dalam kamar hotel.

"Lay? Apa kau... Apa kalian-" _Dad_ tampak mulai bicara dari seberang sana.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi bisakah _Dad_ memberitahu _Mom_ bahwa kami tengah berada di New York sekarang? Ini semua ide Sehun dan kami tersesat."

"HEY, ITU BUKAN HANYA IDE-" Sehun mulai bicra namun Luhan dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Kujelaskan di mana kami berada sekarang hingga akhirnya panggilan terputus.

"Apa yang _Dad_ katakan?" D.o bertanya gugup.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini. _Mom_ terlihat marah."

"Baiklah, senang bisa bertemu kalian semua kawan." Baekhyun dengan kejenakaannya pura-pura jatuh kehilangan nyawa disusul dengan Chen yang menindihnya. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua berguling-guling di lantai tidak jelas.

"Kukira, New York sangat menyenangkan." Luhan merengek.

Kai tertawa. "Memang menyenangkan jika saja kita semua tahu harus pergi ke mana."

"Hei," Xiumin menginterupsi membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya, termasuk aku. "Apa hanya aku di sini yang menyadari bahwa _Mom_ dan _Dad_ akan datang ke sini... bersama?"

Serempak, mereka menyadari hal tersebut dengan wajah tampak cerah.

"Ya Tuhan! Xiumin benar!" Chen berkata heboh meskipun kondisinya sangat merana berada di bawah Baekhyun.

Akhirnya beberapa jam terlewat dan terdengar ketukan keras di pintu. Sangat keras.

Sehun, Kai, dan Luhan terbangun dari tidur mereka lalu menatap Xiumin yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Hei, aku senang bisa bertemu dan mengenal kalian semua." Sehun berbisik bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka disusul _Mom_ yang melangkah masuk dan tampak sangat-sangat-sangat marah. Di belakangnya, _Dad_ ikut masuk namun wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kalian semua berada dalam masalah besar!" _Mom_ berdesis membuat Luhan dengan segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kai. Sedangkan semuanya menatap ke satu arah, Sehun yang tengah berdiri sendirian.

"Terutama kau, Sehun." _Mom_ menambahkan.

"_Mom_, mereka juga ikut merencanakan semua iniiii." Sehun merengek keras. Sayangnya _Mom_ tampak tidak peduli dan segera menarik paksa bocah malang itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kalian! Tolong aku!" Sehun berteriak namun pintu kamar mandi sudah ditutup keras. Aku tertawa walau hanya tawa kecil hingga menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di dekatku.

"Hai, anak-anak." Pria itu menatap seluruh anak-anak yang berada di ruangan ini. Aku hanya berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Walaupun waktu sudah berlalu, tapi aku sama sekali belum memaafkannya. Belum... atau mungkin, tidak akan pernah.

"Lay!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dan aku menoleh. _Ia_ sedang berdiri di sana.

"Apa kita- Bisakah kita pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanyanya.

**.**

_"Dad, bisakah kau... Bsakah kau menjemputku?"_

_Keheningan kecil tercipta, hingga, "Dad sedang sedikit sibuk, Lay. Kau di mana? Mungkin bisa kukirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu."_

_Lay menunduk dan memberi tahu bagaimana ia ditinggalkan di sebuah bangunan tua di mana para geng biasa berkumpul._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berjalan." Kata Lay pasrah. Ia mendengar suara Kris yang menghela napas dari seberang sana dan ia tidak ingin menjadi beban masalah seperti biasanya._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Dad. Aku akan jalan saja." Lay berbisik dan menutup panggilan._

_Perlahan ia bangkit namun tergelincir turun lagi karena sakit di bagian perutnya membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Akhir-akhir ini, Lay selalu memiliki masalah di sekolah karena ia selalu membela Luhan dan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, hari ini ketika ia pulang meninggalkan sekolah, sekelompok murid dari sekolah lain menghadang dan nenariknya ke tempat ini lalu menyerangnya. Sekarang sedang hujan, dan Lay membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya._

_"Ah, ini sakit..." Lay berbisik lagi sambil menekan perutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mencoba berdiri lagi dan mulai berjalan ke luar. Tidak ada apapun yang lewat di depan matanya. Tak ada bus, taxi, atau setidaknya yang lain sejenis itu. Ia harus berjalan hingga sampai rumah, minimal hingga ke terminal bus terdekat. Namun Lay tahu jika ia pasti akan jatuh pingsan sebentar lagi karena makin lama rasa sakitnya makin tidak tertahankan._

_Lay hanya bisa berjalan beberapa langkah lagi sebelum ia merasakan lututnya yang tertekuk membuat ia jatuh, namun seseorang menangkapnya tepat waktu. Lay tahu itu adalah ayahnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup karena hujan padahal masih memakai setelan jas mahal yang baru di beli._

_"Lay! Hey, lihat aku." Katanya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Lay hanya mampu mendongak menatap ayahnya._

_"Ayo. Dad akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit." Kata Kris dan segera menggendong tubuh Lay. Sedikit sulit memang karena Lay cukup berat, tapi Kris memastikan membawa Lay dengan benar dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang mobil._

_Malam itu, Kris menemani Lay, sebelum pergi keesokan harinya karena pekerjaan. Namun setelah itu, Kris datang lagi untuk memeriksa keadaannya serta melaporkan kejadian ini ke kantor polisi untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut._

_"Aku tidak peduli siapa mereka! Mereka melakukan kekerasan pada anakku, dan aku tidak berpikir untuk tidak menggunakan seluruh usahaku demi mengetahui siapa saja anak-anak itu dan mereka harus mendapat balasannya." Kris berteriak pada salah satu petugas di kantor polisi. Sedangkan Lay yang memang ikut berada di sana, hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya gugup menahan tangis. Ia bertingkah seoalah ia adalah orang yang kuat seperti biasa karena ia selalu menyokong saudara-saudaranya di rumah. Namun melihat betapa seseorang kini tengah membelanya mati-matian untuk pertama kalinya, mebuat Lay ingin nenangis juga._

_Hidupnya sedikit sulit memang sebelum Suho dan Kris mengadopsinya karena hampir semua anak-anak di panti asuhan menganggap dirinya sebagai salah satu anggota geng. Semua mengacuhkannya, membicarakannya di belakang. Dan sekarang, bagaimana ia melihat ayahnya yang tengah membelanya kuat, membuat pikiran polosnya bekerja bagaimana beruntungnya ia memiliki orang tua yang menakjubkan. Terutama, ayah yang menakjubkan seperti Kris._

**.**

**Kris POV**

Lay mengacuhkanku, ia tidak mau menatapku dan itu membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, berbicara tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab.

"Apapun yang kulakukan dulu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menunjukkan rasa maafku."

Akhirnya Lay mendongak.

"Kau tidak perlu membuktikam apapun padaku. Tapi jika kau berpikir untuk kembali bersama _Mom_..." ucapannya menggantung membuatku mengigit bibir dan berpikir bahwa ia akan menolak rencanaku untuk rujuk kembali dengan Suho.

"... Kau harus tahu jika aku akan selalu membela _Mom_. Lalu jika kau melakukan apapun, apapun itu, akan kubuat menjadi tidak mudah." Lanjutnya.

Aku terkejut dan sedikit shock ketika Lay akhirnya mau menatap wajahku. Ia sudah tidak tampak marah lagi, justru terlihat sedikit peduli.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Aku mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang tak kentara itu.

Lay berjalan mendekatiku. "Kurasa segalanya selesai sekarang. Tinggal meminta maaf dengan sembilan orang lainnya." Lay tersenyum lebar membuatku bisa melihat dimple-nya. Dan ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar hotel dimana delapan anak di dalam sana pasti sedang merasakan rasa penasaran hingga ke puncak, berpikir apa yang kira-kira dibicarakan olehku dan Lay. Tentu saja tidak hanya aku yang menyadari jika mereka menguping, karena Lay juga sadar. Tiba-tiba Lay berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku lagi.

Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, ia berkata. "Dan, _Dad_. Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu dulu."

Aku tersenyum balik. "Aku berhak mendapatkannya."

Lay berbalik lagi dan lanjut berjalan seraya berbisik. "Oh, tidak. Kau harusnya berhak mendapatkan lebih dari itu."

**TBC**

2 chapter lagi~ dan jujur, saya sudah lupa seperti apa chapter penutupnya .-. Biar nanti saya baca ulang XD

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : ****With Open Arms**

**Author : JuneKyu**

**Cast : Suho – EXO**

** Kris – EXO**

**Other member of EXO (As KrisHo child)**

**Genre : romance, family, hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Original Story : ** story/view/633160/with-open-arms-exo-exok-exom-kris-suho-krisho

**Part 17 : My (Almost) Perfect Father**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Luhan POV**

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan!? Apa kalian dapat mendengarnya?" Chanyeol berbisik sambil memandang keluar jendela menatap Lay dan _Dad_ yang tengah berbicara.

"Anak-anak, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kami mendengar suara _Mom_ yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun mengekor dengan kepala menunduk namun terliat jelas bahwa wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Uh... Uh, tidak ada, _Mom_..." Baekhyun tergagap. _Mom_ tersenyum, senyum yang membuat tubuh kami semua merinding karena jenis senyumnya mengerikan.

"Satu persatu, ikut dengan _Mom_." Katanya sambil kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Semuanya saling pandang, termasuk aku. Dan sudah diputuskan, Tao yang harus masuk ke kamar mandi pertama.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Tao berdesis panik. Sayangnya itu terlambat karena kami terburu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Tao terlihat seperti hampir menangis sebelum pintu kamar mandi akhirnya tertutup. Kami segera pergi menjauh dan melihat Lay yang rupanya sudah kembali ke kamar.

"KAU ANAK NAKAL! MEMBOLOS SEKOLAH HANYA UNTUK DATANG KE SINI! YAH!" Kami semua mendengar teriakkan _Mom_ disusul dengan suara benda pecah.

"Mungkin jiwa Tao sudah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya." Chanyeol bergurau membuat kami setuju untuk mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi setelah ini.

Malam itu berlalu dengan satu per satu anak yang masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendapat hadiah dampratan dari _Mom_. Kecuali aku, karena aku memang jarang berbuat nakal.

Dan setelah itu, kami menghabiskan malam di rumah _Dad_; berbicara canggung membahas bagaimana sekolah kami.

"Jadi kurasa, _Mom_ memberi _Dad_ kesempatan lagi." Kata Xiumin ketika kami semua sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Yeah. Tapi apa kalian berpikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar?" Tanya D.O

"Aku berharap _Dad_ tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk lagi pada _Mom_." Kali ini Sehun yang merespon.

Aku memandang mereka semua. "_Well_, tentu saja aku ikut merasa senang. Senang untuk _Mom_ maksudku." Kataku dengan suara pelan dan dijawab oleh anggukkan serentak.

Aku tahu, walau kami semua belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan _Dad_, yang kami inginkan adalah kebahagiaan _Mom_ kembali lagi. Dan jika ini yang harus kami lakukan, maka beginilah kami menjalani hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suho POV**

Anak-anak terlihat tidak begitu senang awalnya. Tapi ketika kembali lagi ke Korea, dengan perlahan mereka mulai menerima. Lay adalah anak tersulit untuk diyakinkan, namun terlihat Kris telah selesai membenahi masalah tersebut. Kai, Baekhyun, Luhan, serta Chen yang pertama kali bisa langsung menerima Kris kembali dan anak yang lain sedang dalam proses sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika ia berselingkuh lagi?"Tao menekankan perkataannya, disetujui oleh Sehun.

"Hey, kita hanya perlu memberikan sebuah kesempatan lagi. Ini yang terakhir." Jawab Chen. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat menatap semuanya gelisah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tao akhirnya memberikan anggukkan tanda setuju. "Baiklah. Tapi kuharap _Dad_ tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Senyumku tidak dapat di tahan lagi. "Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun." Aku yakin, bahwa Kris tidak akan dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu lagi karena ia sekarang sudah berubah.

Kris kembali ke Korea dn menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kami. Kadang, aku dan Kris akan pergi ke luar; setelah mendapatkan ijin dari anak-anak tentunya. Kami bersenang-senang. Benar-benar membuat kotak kosong hatiku kembali penuh dengan rasa bahagia. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Kris bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja aku selalu berharap bahwa Kris akan selalu bersikap seperti ini jika berada di sampingku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 4 bulan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, Kris dan Suho mencoba membenahi perpecahan yang terjadi antara keduanya.

"Jadi, kau harus menekannya ke bawah, kemudian naikkan lagi jarumnya." Suho tampak menjelaskan dengan telaten di suatu sore ketika ia dan Kris sedang merajut bersama.

"Ah, seperti ini?" Kris tersenyum dan Suho mengangguk.

Keduanya asyik dalam dunia merajut ketika kemudian anak-anak masuk ke ruangan dan bergabung bersama. Setelah itu, mereka semua makan malam, sebelum akhirnya Kris mengucapkan 'selamat malam' lalu pergi pulang ke apartemennya. Suho berbalik dan melihat anak-anak yang tengah menatapnya tak luput menampilkan senyum.

"Jadi, hehe... Bagaimana perjalanan hubungan kalian berdua selama empat bulan ini?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya dengan sebuah seringai. Semuanya lalu duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Ia menjemputku untuk makan malam kemarin. Setelah itu kami berdua berjalan-jalan."

Anak-anak kembali tersenyum lagi. "Lalu?" Luhan bertanya ingin tahu.

Suho tersenyum balik. "Ia menggandeng tanganku. Dan itu membuatku merasa senang."

Suho dapat mengingat bagaimana Kris yang malu-malu menautkan tangannya ke tangan Suho. Hal itu membuat Suho sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba merasakan hangatnya tangan Kris yang ternyata membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku selalu merasa bahagia untukmu, _Mom_." Kai berkata diikuti anggukkan oleh saudaranya yang lain. "Hanya saja, jangan melakukan hal yang terburu-terburu."

Suho tertawa. "Aish, kalian! _Mom_ jadi merasa seerti seorang remaja di sini."

"_Well_, _Mom_. Terkadang kau memang bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya." Sehun berkata pelan kemudian tertawa.

"Yah! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Suho segera mengejar Sehun yang berlari kesana kemari di dalam rumah hingga Suho akhirnya bisa menangkap si bungsu, membuat anak-anak lain tertawa terbahak.

Hidup benar-benar menyenangkan. Dan Suho tidak dapat merasakan hal lain selain kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris POV**

Memang memerlukan waktu sedikit lama, namun Suho sudah mulai meletakkan kembali kepercayaannya padaku walau masih terlihat hanya sedikit. Tidak perlu tergesa, karena Suho juga masih memerlukan waktu lagi sebelum aku menyatakan sesuatu hal padanya seraya memberikan benda _itu_.

Pindah kembali ke Korea benar-bemar hal yang terbaik bagiku sekarang karena di sinilah aku dapat mencoba dan berusaha membuktikan perubahanku pada Suho lagi. Terutama anak-anak yang terlihat senang, membuatku merasa bahagia berkali-kali lipat.

Sebulan yang lalu, aku mendengar kabar dari Amy. Ia memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu dan aku berkeinginan untuk menceritakannya pada Suho.

"Benarkah?" Suho terlihat kaget dan shock di saat yang sama.

"Mhm.." aku mengangguk walau sebenarnya penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan Suho katakan.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua sekarang. Hey, mungkin kita bisa mengundang mereka ke sini lain waktu." Suho berbisik. Kami berdua setuju akan mengundang Daniel dan Amy lain waktu karena sekarang kami tengah sibuk untuk kembali bersama.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, aku dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel pintu apartemenku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan hendak membuka pintu dengan rasa penasaran yang muncul. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Suho di depanku sekarang tengah berdiri namun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku.

"Jadi, anak-anak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini malam ini." Ia tersenyum cerah namun wajahku justru memerah.

"Tinggal.. di sini... malam ini?" Aku tergagap dan Suho justru tertawa.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh. Anak-anak akan membunuh kita berdua jika melalukan hal lain."

Entah mengapa aku justru bernafas lega. "Ah, baiklah, haha..."

Suho berbalik dan menutup pintu, meyakinkan bahwa sudah terkunci lalu berbalik lagi menatapku dengan sebuah seringai.

"Tapi mereka sedang tidak di sini. Mereka tidak akan tahu."

Aku mengambil langkah kikuk ke belakang dan hampir menjatuhkan vas bunga.

Suho tertawa keras. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aish, Suho. Aku seperti terkena serangan jantung." Protesku namun ikut tertawa juga.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai apartement-mu." Suho mulai berjalan berkeliling. Setelah itu menggeletakkan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa putih. Selesai membereskan gelas-gelas, aku ikut duduk di sampingnya. Kami berdua hanya saling bicara, hingga Suho mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Dan aku segera menggendong dan meletakkan tubuhnya pelan di tempat tidurku. Sedangkan aku tidur di sofa.

Pagi berikutnya ketika aku bangun, kudengar suara-suara bising di dapur membuatku yakin itu Suho.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Suaranya membuatku berjalan menuju dapar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Kataku mendekati Suho dan membantumya meletakkan lap makan serta cangkir ke meja.

Ketika kami mulai sarapan, Suho menanyaiku apakah aku memiliki perjaan atau tidak hari ini? Dan kujawab dengan gelengan. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu apakah kau free hari ini. Karena aku ingin mengajakmu menuju suatu tempat." Kuangkat wajahku menatap senyum Suho yang diukirkan di wajah manisnya.

"Aku juga ingin. Tapi kita harus bertanya terlebih dahulu pada anak-anak."

Aku mengangguk lagi dan menyuruh Suho untuk beristirahat sementara aku yang membereskan sisa sarapan.

"Hey, mungkin kita harus pergi bersama anak-anak juga lain waktu." Kudengar suara teriakkan Suho. Hanya kujawab dengan kata 'ya' karena aku masih fokus pada cangkir yang kucuci. Walau begitu, aku tetap menjatuhkan cangkirnya juga. Segera kubereskan sebelum Suho melihatnya, hanya saja tanpa sadar aku menggoreskan tanganku sendiri pada pecahan cangkir.

"Ah!" Ringisku refleks.

"Apa tadi?" Suho sudah terlebih dulu berjalan memasuki dapur.

Aku mendongak. "Hati-hati! Banyak pecahan cangkir di lantai."

Dan Suho dengan santainya meloncat menghindar lalu memeriksa tanganku. "Ikut aku." Katanya pendek. Aku menurut saja lalu duduk kembali di sofa.

Suho membawa obat pencegah infeksi serta perban. Lalu dengan hati-hati memberikan obat pada lukaku dan dilanjutkan dengan membalutnya.

"Terima kasih." Bisikku membuat Suho tersenyum.

"Aku akan membereskan pecahannya dulu." Katanya. Namun segera kulingkarkan tanganku di tubuh mungil Suho; memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya betapa bodohnya aku. Kau terlalu baik untukku."

Suho berbalik dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pipiku, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu memberiku ciuman. "Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kau yang sudah berubah serta aku yang sudah memaafkanmu." Katanya. "Nah sekarang, biarkan aku kembali ke dapur dan membereskan pecahan cangkir di dapur."

Aku melepaskan tanganku dan senyum lebar benar-benar terpampang jelas di wajah. Ketika Suho pergi, aku bangun dan berjalan menuju meja di dekat sana. Kubuka salah satu lacinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru. Sebuah cincin perak kecil dengan berlian mungil di atasnya terlihat berkelip dengan cantiknya. Aku sudah benar-benar yakin untuk memastikan segalanya apakah itu benar atau salah. Aku tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaan berlebihku dan melampiaskan pada senyum lebarku lagi. Kembali kumasukkan kotak beludru biru tersebut ke dalam laci.

**TBC**

Hanya 2 kali edit.

Serasa ingin menangis T.T entahlah. Tiba-tiba merasa sekolah itu membosankan. Apalagi dengan keadaan rumah yang benar-benar tidak mendukung. Okay, keep give me your precious review :)

**JuneKyu & PikaaChuu**


End file.
